


La Culpa Es Tuya

by DollyChrist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyChrist/pseuds/DollyChrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Es guapo, es rico y es un completo imbécil sin darse cuenta. Harry vive con todas las comodidades de su lado. </p><p>Louis no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera Impresión

**Author's Note:**

> Publicando mi segundo escrito y mi primer Fic .... así que como que me dan nervios!!
> 
> Gracias por leer!

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los dientes mientras esperaba que el grandísimo imbécil que tenía encima, terminará por completo dentro de él. Dos o tres estocadas más y el hombre se vació con un fuerte gruñido, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo del menor. Respiraba hondo para recuperar el aliento que le había robado el orgasmo, mientras depositaba besos húmedos sobre el cuello de Louis, lo cual le desagradaba por completo.

Y no, claro que no, por supuesto que jamás podría acostumbrarse a algo tan despreciable como abrirle las piernas a gordos, grasientos y prepotentes ancianos. Sin embargo de algo tenía que vivir y ahora no tenía muchas opciones en la vida que ser una buena compañía para empresarios y políticos de Londres, por el momento.

\- ¿Cómo logras seguir tan apretado después de todas las veces que te he follado? – preguntó el hombre sin aliento, saliendo de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de cuidado – siempre superas mis expectativas, preciosa.

Louis sonrió de medio lado y se levantó de la cama para darse una buena ducha – Son 300 euros, cariño 

\- No tienes que repetírmelo, William – respondió colocándose el pantalón fino y dejando sobre la cama 500 euros - Igual pagaría más por ese culo tuyo

\- Si, como sea – tomó el dinero y se aseguró de que estuviera completo - No olvides cerrar la puerta al salir 

El mayor frunció el seño y terminó de abotonarse la camisa - A veces soy yo quien se siente como la puta – murmuró el hombre saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta abierta con toda la intención de molestar al dueño del departamento.

Louis no le dio importancia, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en recordar los nombres de sus clientes, aún cuando estos fueran atendidos regularmente. 

Cerró la puerta del departamento, asegurándola y caminó a la cocina para guardar el dinero dentro de una caja de cereal. Él lugar secreto justo en medio del azúcar y la harina. Pronto dejaría ese terrible trabajo en cuanto lograra tener un poco más de ahorros. El dinero fácil, había lastimado su autoestima y era tiempo de ponerse a prueba en otras áreas, pero aún no era momento y tendría que soportar otros cuantos cuerpos más.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se relajaba bajo la ducha, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las caricias que el agua repartía por todo su cuerpo. Amaba darse duchas calientes. Era reparador, lo regresaban a la vida y lo dejaban bien limpio después de sentirse para la mierda con todo ese sudor, semen y olor a sexo tras estar con un cliente. 

Vivía solo en un departamento decente que alquilaba desde hace más de un par de años, el mismo tiempo que llevaba trabajando de chapero. No tenía verdaderos amigos, su familia lo despreciaba, todos o al menos la mayoría, le habían dado la espalda en el instante en que se declaró gay y al no tener un techo donde vivir después de que su padre lo echara de la casa, decidió escapar fuera de Doncaster y mudarse a Londres. 

¿Qué podría salir mal? Es decir, la gente lo señalaba en las calles, el equipo de futbol al que había pertenecido lo golpeada al salir del colegio, su madre jamás lo defendió de los insultos de su padre y sus amigos se habían alejado de él para evitar la vergüenza de ser vistos con un homosexual. ¿Qué podría resultar peor de todo eso si decidía mudarse a Londres?

La respuesta era un estúpido proxeneta ruso que hacía de su vida y de su cuerpo lo que le venía en gana. 

No estaba tan mal después de todo, podría haber sido peor. Al menos Essen era justo con la paga. No era un alcohólico y drogadicto abusivo. Eso contaba como algo positivo. ¿Cierto?

Por supuesto llevaba una rutina un tanto complicada y agotadora, sin embargo no pasaba más frío y hambre como en sus primeras semanas en Londres. 

Louis no era una persona débil. El realmente se esforzaba diariamente por salir adelante. Quería superarse y no se rendiría tan fácil. Se había comprometido a no derramar una sola lagrima por más grande que fuera su sufrimiento, se había hecho una promesa, era un trago amargo el que la gente que quería le había mandado a la mierda pero estaba seguro que en algún momento, si trabajaba lo suficiente, podría regresar a casa y recuperar a su familia e incluso a algunos amigos.

Su papá diría algo como: “esta bien hijo, eres homosexual pero eres exitoso” y entonces lo aceptarían de vuelta. Quizás hasta los haría sentirse orgullosos de él y nada lo motivaba más que tener una cena navideña con toda su familia, nuevamente. 

Era un pensamiento estúpido. Él sabía que era algo injusto el rogar cariño a su propia familia, sin embargo era mucho mejor que estar solo o que hundirse en una depresión absoluta.

Sus ojos ardían bajo la regadera y antes de seguirle la corriente a sus pensamientos, comenzó a cantar alguna canción de su grupo favorito, que se reproducía en su celular, así disipaba esas estúpidas lágrimas que querían salir burlonas por sus ojos. Últimamente se había encontrado más sensible que de costumbre, odiaba sentirse así: débil y vulnerable. Pero al menos nadie lo miraba ni hacía preguntas. Una de las ventajas de encontrarse solo. 

Louis amaba cantar, otra de las cosas aparte de tomar duchas calientes. Ciertamente tenía una voz horrenda, según su madre, sin embargo no podía dejar de cantar en cualquier oportunidad. Siempre y cuando estuviera solo. Realmente amaba muchas cosas en la vida y se aferraba a ellas como sedantes de su verdadera realidad. 

No es que estuviera mal, pero tampoco era algo que estuviese bien. El tenía sueños muy diferentes en Doncaster. El soñaba con estudiar Drama en la universidad, se había esforzado mucho durante la preparatoria para obtener méritos. Louis lo había hecho excelente. Además era una joven promesa en el mundo del futbol, eso tenía orgulloso a su padre. 

Cómo era posible que una decisión había convertido su mundo perfecto en una absoluta pesadilla. 

Okay

No era para tanto. No era una absoluta pesadilla, pero ahora su sueños se habían reducido a simples metas a corto plazo, como pagar la renta de su departamento, que hubiese suficiente comida en la mesa hasta la siguiente paga, que pudiera comprar ropa decente de vez en cuando. 

No, no era una pesadilla pero no era feliz.

 

*****

 

\- Estúpido iPhone – dijo el chico de ojos verdes, deteniéndose para recoger del piso el aparato que había salido de su bolsillo – siempre tienes que tirarte al piso para llamar mi atención 

\- Eso y que eres un completo descuidado – comentó su rubio amigo masticando un sándwich – no tiene más de dos días que te lo has comprado Harry y el pobre tiene más golpes que tu gran cabeza

\- Cállate, no es mi culpa que sea tan resbaloso, ya no me gusta, necesito uno nuevo y sin golpes

\- Necesitas no ser tan torpe con tus movimientos de bebé – siguió molestando el mayor – eres como una jirafa recién nacida

\- Hoy amaneciste muy simpático Niall - contestaba, revisando los golpes nuevos que había adquirido su celular – ¿debo recordarte gracias a quién estas comiendo ese sándwich?

\- Lo siento – respondió riendo – pero puedo apostar el tiempo de vida que le queda a ese pobre aparato, apuesto que no más de 3 meses, como el anterior

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y se abalanzó sobre el para quitarle el sándwich de las manos – así que soy torpe y lento – decía peleando contra el rubio por la posesión del emparedado –…y parezco una jirafa bebé

\- ¡No Harry!, ¡estas arruinándolo! – decía mientras se quitaba de encima al más alto entre risas y defendía con toda su alma lo que quedaba de su almuerzo – Vamos idiota, déjame en paz … déjanos en paz… ¡Melman!

\- Si yo soy Melman tu eres el puto chango que baila en la selva – debatió logrando quitarle, por fin, el sándwich de las manos a su amigo, no sin tenerlo todo embarrado entre los dedos y parte de la ropa 

\- No es un chango, grandísimo imbécil, es un lemúr – dijo refiriéndose a los personajes de Madagascar y limpiándose las manos en los jeans – eres tan odioso Harry, estaba delicioso y lo arruinaste

El menor no dejaba de reírse divertido por saberse vencedor, y por ver la cara indignada del rubio – eso te pasa por meterte conmigo – dijo lamiéndose los dedos - ya relájate princesa, te compraré otros 5 sólo para ti

\- Vete a la mierda!

Harry lo abrazó por el hombro y siguieron caminando hacia la facultad de su universidad. Habían tenido un largo y pesado examen de Finanzas y ahora solo buscaban relajarse un momento

Ambos estudiaban Negocios en una prestigiosa universidad, sin embargo, la verdadera pasión de Harry era la Fotografía y la de Niall la música, pero con sus apretados horarios universitarios, apenas tenían tiempo para dedicárselo a lo que más les gustaba.

Eran amigos de toda la vida. Llevaban apellidos importantes de familia y sus padres hacían negocios juntos. Desde pequeños se descubrieron inseparables y así habían continuado hasta el día de hoy. 

Ellos y Liam Payne, un chico apuesto y de ojos amables a quien habían conocido recientemente en la universidad. Grande y musculoso, pero con el corazón más sincero. 

Los tres eran muy unidos, a pesar de que cada uno tenía actividades diferentes y amigos por todo el campus, siempre se buscaban el uno al otro al final del día. Liam era más introvertido que los otros dos, Niall siempre estaba de buen humor, con una energía ilimitada y Harry era increíblemente social con todos. Hacían una especie de mezcolanza perfecta entre los tres.

\- ¡Hey! – se escuchó gritar a alguien hacía su dirección – los busqué por todos lados

\- Liam – reconoció el rizado – te avisé 7 veces que tendríamos este estúpido examen de 3 horas

\- Es verdad, debí olvidarlo – respondió con una mueca de incomodidad al verlos tan cansados y malhumorados - ¿qué tal les fue?

\- No preguntes – respondió el rubio – mi cabeza esta palpitando, necesito comer

Harry lo miró curioso – acabas de comerte un sándwich - le recordó

\- El cual arruinaste con tus estúpidas manos de troll

\- Yo también tengo hambre – intervino Liam – comamos algo en el lugar más cercano

Los tres se dirigieron a una de las cafeterías más cercanas de la facultad. Niall pidió lo más delicioso que la pareció de menú y obligó a Harry pagarlo por haber destruido su emparedado a pesar de que ese también lo había pagado el menor.

\- Estas muy raro, Liam – dijo de repente el rubio con la boca llena de comida

\- Tus modales están peor que mis movimientos lentos – se burló Harry

Liam miró a ambos y rió , tenía algo en la cabeza que lo preocupaba y no estaba muy seguro de cómo resolverlo sin ayuda de sus amigos - tengo este proyecto – decía jugando el tenedor sobre su comida – de mi clase de sociología para calificación final…

\- Continúa – lo apresuraba Niall 

\- Debo hacer una investigación a detalle sobre la vida promedio de las… de las personas que se venden por sexo 

\- “Prostitutas”, Liam, no se te caerá la lengua por decir esa palabra – se burlo Harry como cada vez que Liam omitía palabras que le hacían sentir incómodo

\- Si, bueno – dejo el tenedor y se cruzó de brazos – debo hacer este proyecto y no tengo idea de cómo 

\- ¿Por qué a tu profesor le interesa saber algo así? Es estúpido 

\- No realmente, la prostitución es uno de los mercados más fuertes en Europa que maneja un alto porcentaje econó…

. Blah, blah, blah – le cortó el rubio antes de que profundizara más en el tema– Liam, por favor, te lo suplico, no más números ni estadísticas ni gráficas, te lo ruego.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ese examen lo redactó el diablo en persona – apoyó Harry – ¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo, Li?

\- ¿Lo harían? – preguntó emocionado - ¿De verdad me ayudarían?

\- Si, siempre y cuando no tenga que pensar demasiado, ¿Qué debemos hacer, exactamente?

Liam se acomodó en su asiento y tomó un largo trago a su jugo de naranja. Miró a ambos a los ojos y suspiró como si estuviera a punto de contarles el mayor secreto del gobierno británico.

\- Debo entrevistar al menos a 5 pros… 

\- Prostitutas – completó el rubio

\- No sólo mujeres, también hombres e incluso adolescentes, lo cual me pone muy enfermo

Ambos levantaron las cejas y entendieron la verdadera preocupación de su amigo. Liam era un verdadero cachorro perdido en todo esto. Era la persona más noble y sincera y buena, por supuesto que le afectaría sobre manera hacer un proyecto así. Involucrarse en un mundo tan sucio y depravado pero a la vez tan necesitado y triste. Le revolvía el estómago. 

\- ¿No puedes cambiar el proyecto, Lee? – preguntó Harry 

\- Nos lo asignó específicamente a Andy y a mi – dijo derrotado, refiriéndose a su profesora de sociología – no tengo opción, esa profesora me odia y sólo tengo esta oportunidad para mantener mi promedio o perderé la beca

\- Entiendo – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Me ayudarían?

\- Claro que sí, Liam, no lo dudes. 

 

Liam tenía una beca completa en la universidad, debido a eso se esforzaba en sus trabajos y proyectos, estudiaba el doble de tiempo que cualquier estudiante promedio y se involucraba en proyectos escolares que le sumaran puntos a su historial académico.

\- Sólo dinos qué tenemos que hacer y nos encargaremos de hacerlo bien 

El rostro de Liam se iluminó como niño en navidad y comenzó a sacar su portátil para mostrarles el proyecto a sus amigos con mayor precisión – no saben como se los agradezco, chicos – dijo aun sonriente – podemos empezar este fin de semana, he investigado algunas de las zonas en donde los… es decir, estas personas hacen su trabajo

Niall y Harry se rieron por la forma en que Liam evitaba nombrarles. Según él, era una palabra ofensiva y quería buscar una que se adecuara mejor a la gente y hasta no saber como referirse a ellos, si sonar despectivo, les prohibía a Harry y Niall llamarlos así.

\- Eso es lo que son – respondió Harry en la quinta vez que Liam le llamaba la atención por usar la palabrota – son prostitutos, gente sin dignidad ni moral, Liam 

\- No digas eso, no conoces sus historias 

\- Liam, por Dios, ellos tomaron la decisión de vender sus cuerpos por algunos euros, hay que llamarlos por la profesión que eligieron, putas, maricones; prostitutos y prostitutas, no hay más.

\- No todos nacieron con las mismas oportunidades, Harry – defendió Liam 

\- Pero si con libertad de elección

\- Tu jamás has estado en una situación de desesperación por el dinero, todo lo has obtenido con tan sólo tronar los dedos – Liam comenzaba a alzar la voz, enfadado

\- Es lo mismo que con los drogadictos Liam, yo podría ocupar el dinero para hacerme de drogas y desperdiciar mi vida, sin embargo aquí estoy trabajando por lograr mis propios ingresos – respondió orgulloso

\- No es lo mismo, Harry – comenzaba a frustrarse y se pasó las manos por el rostro – Tienes todas las herramientas para lograrlo. De niño sólo tuviste que decidir entre el juguete más grande de la juguetería o un viaje a la playa al otro lado del mundo, jamás pasaste por hambre o frío hasta verte orillado a decisiones desesperadas

\- Vámos Liam, no seas estúpido – respondió claramente ofendido por verse un niño consentido – Hoy en día podría tomar decisiones equivocadas, a eso me refiero

\- No te sientas superior a ellos por tener más de una alternativa

\- Chicos… basta - intervenía el rubio

\- Soy superior a ellos porque no estoy poniendo el culo a cuanta gente le apetezca 

\- No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas, Harry

\- ¿Y tú si?

El silencio se extendió por más tiempo del que el rizado hubiera esperado. Liam no respondió y bajó la mirada a su portátil – ¿Estas jodiendo conmigo, Payne? ¿alguna vez lo has hecho? – se escuchaba miedo en su voz 

\- ¿Me juzgarías por eso? – preguntó dolido - ¿Dejarías de hablarme por algo asi?

Harry no respondió enseguida. Parpadeó un par de veces esperando a que fuera una estúpida broma. Quería que se lo negara, no que le diera más vueltas a la respuesta. Su ceño se volvió más pronunciado y su boca se abría y se cerraba sin saber que decir.

\- No – continuó hablando Liam – jamás lo he hecho Harry - respondió más molesto que antes – pero si he tenido momentos de frustración por no poder pagar mis deudas o por no saber que comeré mañana, es por eso que puedo entender completamente a esas personas 

\- Pero no lo has hecho – dijo el menor, claramente aliviado – eso te hace diferente a ellos

Liam suspiró y se rindió ante la necedad de su amigo – pero no me hace superior –agregó en un tono bajo

 

*****

 

Louis se despertó pasando el medio día. Se sentía pésimo. Cómo si sus huesos fueran de cristal y se fueran a quebrar en cualquier momento . Sus párpados pesaban dolorosamente y sus ojos ardían como si hubiese llorado por días.

Se checó la temperatura y los escalofríos le confirmaron sus sospechas. Estaba enfermo. Enfermo hasta el tuétano. ¿Por qué mierdas le pasaban estas cosas? Justo el día en que más trabajo le asignaban. Es decir, él tenía que rendirle cuentas a alguien. No es cómo si el pudiera administrar su cuerpo, libremente. 

\- ¡Mierda de puto perro! – bufó levantándose de la cama para prepararse un buen té caliente que le quemará por dentro hasta llegar a sus huesos débiles.

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas y no sabía si era por las consecuencias de la noche anterior o porque verdaderamente no encontraba fuerzas para sostener su cuerpo enfermo.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y a pasos arrastrados y lentos se acercó para abrirla.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Tomlinson? – preguntó el chico frente a él, al verlo pálido y demacrado – estas jodido como un leproso

\- ¿Dónde está la mentira? – preguntó sarcástico caminando de regreso al interior de su departamento y con un chico moreno siguiéndole los pasos

\- ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad o sólo es un resfriado?

\- Resfriado – mintió – no puedo trabajar hoy, hermano – podrías avisarle a Essen?

El maldito ruso mafioso que manejaba a su antojo un montón de jóvenes, adolescentes y niños mediante su infinito poder y riqueza. Rubio, altó, gordo y con manos ásperas y grandes que lastimaban siempre la piel que tocaban.

Era el tipo de persona que te promete la luna y las estrellas y te da una probadita de lo maravilloso que puede ser el mundo, antes de enterrarte las garras por la espalda y colocarte hilos de manipulación como un vil títere sin criterio propio. 

Ese era Essen. Y Louis había caído.

\- Se pondrá como un loco, Lou. la semana pasada no trabajaste dos días. No será fácil que lo crea de nuevo. 

\- Ya lo sé, y ya arreglamos la situación de la semana pasada – pronunció imitándolo burlón - pero esta es una nueva semana y una nueva enfermedad. Por favor Zayn, necesito un par de horas extra de sueño. Me duele un huevo todo el cuerpo.

El chico moreno rió y se rascó la cabeza pensativo – Necesitas medicina. ¿Quieres que te preste algo de dinero para ello? llevo algo encima de sobra

\- ¿Y hacer mi cuenta más grande contigo? – preguntó colocándose un suéter encima – te debo demasiado ya, esto se me pasará con dormir un poco más

\- Nunca te he prestado dinero y los favores no te los estoy cobrando, Tomlinson. Realmente te ves muy mal

\- Gracias, cariño – respondió calentándose las manos con la taza de té que sostenía - ¿podrías avisarle, entonces? Dile que mañana trabajaré el doble para recuperar las cuotas de hoy

\- ¿Sabes que hay clientes que sólo vienen este día por ti?

\- Por favor… - rogó con ojitos de cachorro

\- Bien – se rindió –veré si puedo convencerlo de que me deje alguno de tus clientes y así no se enfadará tanto

\- ¿Realmente harías eso por mi? – preguntó incrédulo, nadie había mostrado actos de compasión por él antes, desde que tenía memoria, al menos no desde que llegó a Londres

\- Ya te esta yendo bastante mal – dijo medio en broma, medio en serio

\- Eres el mejor, Zayn, prometo compensarlo

-No pasa nada, descansa y recupérate

No tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a Zayn, era un chico extranjero que había llegado de Pakistan hace algunas semanas, sin embargo habían congeniado muy bien. Ambos tenían el mismo sentido del humor y podían platicar de muchas cosas sin cansancio. Louis creía que era lo más parecido a un amigo, pero no podía estar muy seguro. 

\- Gracias – agradeció sentándose en la orilla de su cama – amm… ¿querías algo además de saludarme porque me extrañabas mucho?

El chico moreno sonrió pero no dijo nada más. Zayn era un año menor que Louis, era indiscutiblemente guapo. Rostro simétrico, pestañas largas y tupidas. Cuerpo delgado y cabello negro. Louis no entendía porque alguien con su belleza tenía que estar en su misma situación. Era un chico inteligente por lo poco que lo había conocido. Bastaba con que engatusara a un ruco adinerado y ¡bam!, no necesitaría seguir haciendo eso. Aunque realmente no conocía sus aspiraciones.

Algún día le preguntaría.

\- Recupérate, ¿si?, ahora mismo hablo con Essen y te mando un texto

\- Zayn… - lo detuvo antes de que se marchara, pues ahora tenía la duda de porqué lo había ido a ver – realmente no viniste a verme, ¿cierto?, ¿qué necesitas?

El azabache caminó hacia la puerta de salida y volteó para mirarlo antes de cerrar la puerta – Creelo o no, Tomlinson. Sólo pasaba a saludar – dijo sonriendo coqueto y cerrando la puerta al salir del departamento.

Louis no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar, las únicas personas que lo visitaban eran los clientes, las personas a las que les debía, los que creían que podían conseguir una revolcada gratis y de vez en cuando Essen. Esperaba que Zayn no quisiera acostarse con él. Le agradaba mucho y no quería decepcionarse.

Tomó otro sorbo a su taza de té y se acostó nuevamente en la cama.

 

*****

 

Harry estaba angustiado por su “pelea” con Liam. No le gustaba discutir con sus amigos. A la gente que apreciaba mucho la cuidaba demasiado. No entendía porque Liam se afanaba con defender a esa estúpida gente prostituta. Le desagradaba completamente la idea de que su amigo, haya pensado en llevarlo a cabo. Era verdad que Liam provenía de una familia con escasos recursos pero era demasiado astuto para dejarse caer en esa situación. No, Liam no.

Sabía que eso no era algo que podría suceder, lo conocía demasiado y no sería capaz de soportar una vida así, ganándose la vida a costa de revolcones. Era grotesco, bajo, sucio y antimoral, todo lo opuesto a lo que era su preciado amigo.

Su celular vibró con un mensaje de NIall. 

“¿Siguen molestos?”

El de rulos lo pensó un momento, no es que se hubieran enojado , simplemente no se habían dirigido la palabra.

“¿Crees que es mi culpa?” escribió de regreso

“Liam es amante del amor y la bondad” resondió el rubio “ya se le pasará, no es para tanto”

“No sé porque se pone así, el me conoce y sabe como soy y el completo asco que me causan esas personas, no tengo porque fingir empatía con esa gente si no me agradan” iba a mandar como respuesta, sin embargo se arrepintió y borro para luego cambiar su mensaje “…¿Tu qué piensas de todo esto?”

“Sobre la prostitución?”

“Sip ¬¬”

“No lo sé, tenía un tío que se metía con muchas y decía que las prostitutas contaban orgullosas, quién de ellas había tenido más enfermedades de transmisión que el resto, como una competencia” –Harry frunció el entrecejo al leer , el estaba tan, tan asustado de contraer alguna, jamás lo hacía sin protección, ni por error y tenía mucho cuidado con su elección de parejas sexuales “pero también nos contó – continuó escribiendo - que una de ellas fue vendida por sus padres desde los 7 años, no conocía otro mundo más que ese, así que también debe ser difícil”

“Ya veo” respondió luego de procesar la información “hablaré con Liam”

“Tu y yo tenemos mucha suerte, amigo” respondió Niall al instante “Jamás nos llegaremos a identificar con esas personas, pero Liam es Liam y seguramente ha pasado por momentos difíciles”

Harry hizo un puchero con su boca al imaginarse a Liam sufriendo por no tener los recursos necesarios, por estar enfermo y no pagarse un buen médico o simplemente por no poder permitirse la comodidad con la que él y Niall, gozaban.

El venía de un pequeño lugar llamado Wolverhampton, con sus padres y sus dos hermanas. Era el único de la familia que continuaba estudiando, ya que uno de sus profesores notó el potencial en él y le ayudó a conseguir la beca en la universidad. La cual se merecía completamente, era estudioso, aplicado, generoso con los demás compañeros de clase y sobre todo inteligente. Los profesores disfrutaban de sus tareas y proyectos, pues ponía toda su capacidad de estudiante en cada asignatura. 

Su objetivo era conseguir un buen empleo y ayudar a su familia lo antes posible con las deudas de su casa. Nadie dudaba de que lo consiguiera. Liam Payne ya era conocido por la mayoría de las facultades debido a su excelente desempeño.

“Hey, Li” escribió Harry y a los pocos segundos notó como las palomitas se ponían color azul en señal de que su mensaje había sido visto

“No me ignores” insistió

 

“ No te ignoro, Harry” llegó en respuesta “¿Qué sucede?”

 

“¿Me aceptas un café? :D”

 

“Tengo pendientes que hacer…”

 

“Tarea y más tarea” se burló el menor “serán sólo unos minutos”

Liam no respondió

“¿Yo llevo el café a tu dormitorio?”

“Hecho” Leyó y sonrió porque sabía que Liam, lo había perdonado

“☺”

 

*****

\- …. muy listo?! – escuchó de golpe en sus oídos y abrió los ojos desorientado y aturdido debido a que unas manos lo jaloneaban de la playera – Conmigo no vas a jugar estúpido maricón de mierda!

\- ¿Essen? – preguntó enfocando la vista en la persona que lo lastimaba y le gritaba 

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué mierdas no estas chupando pollas?

Louis seguía mareado y ahora enfadado por la manera en que lo trataba - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué mierdas entras a mi departamento sin permiso?

Sintió una bofetada que le partió el labio en la comisura izquierda. Su vista se nubló . El golpe se había sentido increíblemente doloroso. Sentía el dolor de la cabeza a los hombros.

\- ¿Crees que puedas hacer lo que te salga de la puta polla? – gritó furioso el mayor - ¿Crees que los clientes van estar esperando por tu culo hasta que decidas salir de la puta cama?

\- Por Dios, Essen, relájate – respondió tocándose el labio y sintiendo la sangre que se hacía paso por la herida – Me sentí enfermo, no creí que fuera para tanto

Error. Los ojos de Essen se inyectaron de sangre como si esas simples palabras hubieran provocado la banca rota en las finanzas del mayor.

\- ¿Qué me calme, dices? – lo tomó del cuelo de la playera y lo sacó violentamente de la cama sin un solo gramo de esfuerzo. Dios, ese ruso, era enorme y fuerte – No se te ocurra volver a pedirme que me calme, ramera estúpida 

Louis se tambaleó sobre sus pies que sentían muy adormilados y no soportaban su peso. Cuando el otro lo soltó con rudeza, no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó sobre el piso. Se sentía tremendamente débil.

\- Hoy vas a regresar a que te partan el culo todos aquellos que no has atendido durante estos días, ¿me escuchaste puto mamón?

Louis no entendía porque estaba tan agresivo por haberse tomado unas cuantas horas de sueño, ni siquiera había anochecido, ¿cuantos clientes pudo haber perdido?, no más de dos estaba claro. Zayn no habría hablado con el, seguramente no le avisó. Maldito imbécil, no debió confiar en el.

\- ¡Responde cuando te hago una pregunta!

\- Si, te escuche – respondió abrumado y adolorido aún en el piso frio – ahora mismo tomo una ducha y comienzo

Essen pateó una silla que hizo que se sobresaltara asustado. Pocas veces lo había visto colérico pero no podía comprender porqué se ponía así por algo tan insignificante. Lo vio marcharse y se sobó la mejilla en dónde le había golpeado. 

A qué se refería con “todos estos días”… faltó la semana pasada pero ya habían aclarado es asunto. ¿Por qué lo sacaba nuevamente a relucir?, tal vez quería aprovecharse y darle más trabajo con esa excusa.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurándose en su dirección y por un momento creyó que Essen había regresado a terminar de golpearlo. Se encogió sobre si mismo y sintió una mano tibia sobre su hombro.

\- Louis, ¿estas bien? – era Zayn, arrodillado junto a él, con una expresión de preocupación, marcada sus finas facciones. 

\- Si – dijo alejando el rostro cuando Zayn intentó revisar su labio

\- Creí que habías muerto o algo

\- ¿De qué estas hablando, Zayn? – dijo haciendo una expresión de cansancio, no entendía ni una palabra - ¿Estabas drogado cuando te dije que me sentía mal? Te pedí que le avisaras a Essen

\- Y por supuesto que le dije, Louis 

\- Si claro, pues no lo habrás dicho muy convencido – dijo molesto, mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, sus piernas aún se sentían débiles y su cuerpo tembloroso – No pude dormir más de una par de horas…

\- Louis - le dijo interrumpiéndolo y sosteniéndolo por los hombros a modo de apoyo, una vez que se encontraron de pie - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo dormiste?

\- No tengo ni puta idea – respondió más molesto que antes

\- Tres días

El mayor no reaccionó en seguida. Esperaba ver una sonrisa que delatara su intento de broma, pero sólo encontró seriedad y preocupación. Frunció el ceño. Le miró a los ojos y de pronto se sintió un gran vacío en su estómago.

Miró hacia la mesa de noche y tomo su celular que encontró descargado. ¿Realmente había dormido tres días? ¿Cómo demonios pasa algo así? ¿Sin comer, sin levantarse en lo absoluto, simplemente dormir y dormir?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo despacio mirando hacia la cama donde había estado durmiendo 

\- Te mandé textos y al no responder, vine a buscarte. Toqué a tu puerta mañana, tarde y noche. No tenía ni puta idea de que pasaba contigo. Incluso pensé que te habías largado – explico ayudando a Louis a sentarse en una silla. Misma que Essen había pateado momentos antes – pero luego supuse que te veías realmente enfermo así que consideré que seguías en la cama

\- Tres días – susurró mientras se miraba el desastre que era y lo mal que seguro olía

\- Es mejor llamar a algún médico o ir al hospital, Louis, no es normal y puede causarte daños cerebrales o algo. 

\- Essen me matará si lo hago, no te preocupes. – respondió mirándolo por primera vez – ya me siento mejor, necesitaba un buen descanso.

Zayn torció la boca y pareció derrotado. Se fue al baño a mojar la punta de una de sus playeras que se encontraban en el piso, para hacer presión sobre el labio lastimado del mayor

\- No parece que entiendas la gravedad de esto, Louis. Te ves muy mal, no me fio que además tengas que trabajar en un par de horas

\- ¿No hay muchas opciones cierto? – preguntó dejándose hacer – Me tomaré un puñado de aspirinas y retomaré la compostura.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Louis? – pregunto mirando el resultado final en el labio del mayor 

\- ¿Hacer de qué? – preguntó confundido

\- ¿Para que te sientas mejor?, al menos déjame prepararte una sopa caliente. Debes tener el estómago vacío.

\- Oh cariño, no te preocupes – sonrió enternecido, hace mucho que no le importaba a la gente, se sentía realmente bien – estoy bien, de verdad. Si me siento mal iré al doctor inmediatamente.

Zayn no se convenció, sin embargo acepto y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla lastimada – yo te acompañaré, ¿bien?, pídemelo e iré contigo.

Louis no sabía porqué el menor se tomaba tantas molestias con el y su expresión confundida lo delató.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- ¿Hacer qué? – respondió verdaderamente intrigado

\- Si, Zayn, ¿esto? – dijo haciendo un circulo con un dedo para señalar la “situación” – ser amable y atento, ¿por qué te preocupas? – preguntó intentando encontrar una respuesta en los ojos ajenos – ¿Quieres follar conmigo?

El menor se echó hacia atrás como en auto reflejo de una verdadera molestia, pareció increíblemente ofendido con aquella pregunta -¡¿Qué?! 

\- Es que no lo entiendo 

\- Mierda, Louis – respondió después de confirmar que era una pregunta seria – Eres una persona increíble y la única que ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que llegué. Te considero probablemente un amigo. No quiero follar contigo. Es decir… no me mal interpretes, estas muy bueno y tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida – los colores le subieron al rostro antes la soltura con la que se lo decía – pero no pienso follar contigo, sería incorrecto

El mayor sonrió y sintió algo caliente expandirse en su pecho. No recordaba la última vez desde que alguien lo llamó amigo y tampoco recordaba la última vez en que alguien le hubiese hecho un cumplido sin el afán de meterse en sus pantalones.

\- Si, lo siento Zayn, no estoy muy acostumbrado a las buenas intenciones – dijo con una sonrisa triste

\- Pues aquí me tienes, hermano – respondió sonriendo de la misma forma, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Louis – sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi, es todo… ahora date una ducha y yo te prepararé algo en la cocina

 

……………………….

 

El fin de semana había llegado y justo como habían prometido, tenían que ayudar a Liam con su investigación sobre la vida de una prostituta o prostituto en su defecto.

Llevaban aproximadamente 2 testigos y no contestaban más de tres preguntas, en conclusión no contaban con mucha información. Niall estaba comenzando a tener hambre y se ponía de malas cuando no tenía nada en el estómago.

\- Nadie nos dará respuesta – decía Liam frustrado – seguramente se sienten intimidados.

\- Seguramente no se sienten motivados – respondía Harry sarcástico– ninguna de ellas va a hablar sino es con dinero, Liam

\- Harry tiene razón, además estamos en la peor zona de Londres, toda esta gente puede hacernos daño. Nos miran sospechosamente y presiento que en cualquier momento se transformarán en bestias para atacarnos

Liam giró los ojos – de acuerdo, vayamos a la zona céntrica, aunque ahí definitivamente no hablaran absolutamente nada si no les ofrecemos algo.

\- No problema – dijo Harry, poniendo en marcha el motor del auto – mi reino por salir de aquí, pagaré lo necesario por no volver a tener contacto con esta gente sucia y descuidada 

\- Harry…. – advirtió Niall desde la parte trasera – no comiences a ser despectivo

\- ¡Pero mamáaaa! – chillaba el menor con un tono de niño chiquito – la gente me da miedo y no tiene dientes

Rieron tras el comentario y se dispusieron a revisar las preguntas del cuestionario - ¿Por qué no intentamos esta vez con un hombre? – preguntó desinteresadamente, Liam – tal vez ellos sean más despreocupados respecto al tema

\- ¡Que asco, chicos!, no me obliguen a dirigirle la palabra a un prostituto. 

\- Ni siquiera lo has hecho, Harry, no te quejes – intervino Andy, revisando el mismo las preguntas en su Tablet – realmente no perderán su tiempo contestando las preguntas de un puñado de niños 

\- ¿Qué propones? - pregunto el rubio

\- Rentar el servicio. Será lo mismo y soltarán la sopa porque en lugar de sexo obtendrán una sesión de charla – explicó divertido – no tenemos que decirles que es un proyecto o investigación eso suena estúpido a sus oídos

\- ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que encerrarnos con esa gente y platicar durante, no lo sé, una hora o dos? – preguntó Harry con cara de pocos amigos

\- No seas dramático Harold, serán 20 minutos a lo mucho – intervino el rubio desde el asiento trasero – no suena nada mal y así obtendremos mejores respuestas y acabaremos justo a tiempo para la cena y unas cervezas

\- No estoy muy seguro chicos, es decir, no es nada barato rentar un prostituto.

\- Ese es el menor de los problemas, Liam – dijo el Harry cambiando la canción de su iPod – el problema es que me convenzas de aceptar hacer esa locura

 

*****

 

Treinta minutos más tarde, se estacionaron cerca de la casa de citas más conocida de Londres. Harry tenía expresión de desagrado, Liam de temor y Niall de aburrimiento, mientras que Andy estaba emocionado por alguna extraña razón. 

\- Opino que Andy sea el que haga el trato – Harry esperó a que todos bajaran de su Range Rover para activar la alarma – rentamos un par y le sacamos la sopa, es decir, en lugar de abrir las piernas, tiene que abrir la boca, ¿no?

Niall rió por lo bajo procurando no hacer enfadar a Liam. Sin embargo este parecía estar de acuerdo con Harry - ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Liam dudoso

\- Por supuesto, necesitan por lo menos 5 personas que nos cuenten sus trágicas historias, ¿no es así? 

El restó asintió con la cabeza - Rentamos 3 prostitutas y dos maricones y antes de las 9 de la noche ya quedó su proyecto listo

\- ¿Rentar 5, estas loco? – soltó Andy – Con ese dinero es más fácil que paguemos porque alguien más nos haga el trabajo 

\- No podemos hacer eso, la profesora nos hará un examen oral y …. Y yo realmente no quiero hacer trampa

\- Liam, Liam, Liam … 

\- ¿Cuánto puede costar? – preguntó Harry – sólo es sexo no pueden cobrar más de 500 euros 

 

Llamaron a la puerta y tras 4 largos minutos, salió una mujer, vistiendo únicamente lencería negra, debajo de una bata de seda color rosa chillón. Los hizo pasar con una mueca seductora y movimientos felinos. Como si estuviese viendo los hombres más sexys del planeta.

\- Bienvenidos a Bunny Ranch, mis amores

Los cuatro entraron al lugar incómodos y confundidos. Todo parecía normal y elegante. No era un lugar sucio y mal oliente como Harry esperaba, o lleno de jaulas y mujeres desnudas como creía Niall, o incluso con cadenas y personas llorando como se imaginaba Liam.

\- Así que estamos festejando entre amigos – continuó la mujer muy cerca del oído de Liam y este se puso colorado y nervioso – ¿prefieren una habitación temática para todos o prefieren algo más privado para cada uno?

La recepción era pequeña e iluminada. Sin embargo la presencia de la mujer, les recordaba constantemente el propósito de aquel sitio. 

\- ¿A que debo tan exquisita visita? 

\- Ammm – comenzó Niall – nos gustaría algo más privado, una chica… 

\- ¿Una para los cuatro?, eso no está permitido dentro de las políticas del establecimiento – respondía la mujer con toda la seriedad en sus facciones, como si no fuera un burdel el lugar del que se trataba – Una por persona a menos que quieran rentar a domicilio

\- No meteré a una de esas cosas a la fraternidad – saltaba Harry de pronto

\- Shhh - lo callaba Liam - ¿amm cu-cuáles son los… los costos, madame?

Harry, Niall y Andy soltaron una risita burlona por la manera en la que la había llamado – 500 euros una hora y se permite sexo oral, sexo anal, hand job, bondage…

\- Bien, bien!! – dijo Harry perturbado – deme cuatro de esos

NIall y Liam lo voltearon a ver confundidos - ¿Cuatro de esos? - Preguntó la mujer igual de sorprendida – ¿Acompañantes?

\- Si, lo que sea, lo que tenga primero a la mano

\- Harry, no son galletas – susurró Liam

\- Este lugar me causa escalofríos Liam – respondió – rentaré uno para cada quien, los entrevistamos por separado, abarcamos más, adquirimos más información y salimos de aquí para jamás, jamás regresar en lo que me resta de puta vida

\- Bien

\- Bien

\- ¿Bien? – preguntó la mujer – Veo que es la primera vez que nos visitan ¿no es así?, no tienen porque sentirse nerviosos. Nuestras chicas y chicos son excelentes relajantes

\- Cuatro por favor, confirmó el rubio – incomodó igual que el resto

-¿Cuál es su preferencia?

Los cuatro se miraron y discutieron quien de ellos tomaría una mujer y quien de ellos un hombre. Ya que era un proyecto equitativo

\- Me da igual, no me la voy a tirar – respondió Niall 

\- Yo ni muerto voy a cruzar palabra con un hombre, a mi ni pensarlo - respondió Harry – apenas puedo soportar la idea de conversas con una de esas.

\- Yo tomaré un hombre – contestó Liam - no tengo problema, además es nuestro proyecto, tu y Niall pueden entrar con alguna chica

\- No me hagas esto Lee! – intervino Andy – es nuestro proyecto pero sabes lo homofóbico que soy. Me estoy estresando de sólo pensar 

\- Bien - dijo rodando los ojos el rubio – Yo y Liam un hombre, tú y Harry una mujer

Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo y lo comentaron con la mujer a cargo quien tenía cara cansada y desesperada. 

\- Perfecto. Serían 800 euros por adelantado y 300 euros a sus respectivos acompañantes

\- ¡Jesús! – exclamo Liam – es demasiado, Harry, ¿estas seguro? ¿500 euros por persona?

\- No tengo problemas por ayudarte a mantener la beca Liam, además ya estamos aquí .

Sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó a la mujer – muy bien corazones, ahora pasen tras esa puerta y en un momento más les presentaremos a nuestros modelos para que puedan decidir.

\- “Modelos” – se burló el menor – presiento que tendrán herpes hasta debajo de las uñas, ¿están seguros que eso no se contagia por mantener una charla?

\- No seas ridículo, Harry – regaño Liam entrando a la habitación señalada y sentándose sobre un cómodo sillón largo, color rojo – te pido que no seas grosero con esta gente, por favor

\- No lo seré Liam – prometió sentándose del lado izquierdo de Liam, mientras que Niall tomaba el opuesto y Andy se mantenía de pie – sólo no me pidas que sea amable, me mantendré neutral.

\- Bien chicos, ya tienen las preguntas, graben las respuestas con su celular e intenten sacar toda la información posible. 

Dentro había un hombre de traje, leyendo una revista sobre su regazo, seguramente esperando a que trajeran a su compañía de esa tarde. Los tres lo ignoraron así como el hombre los ignoró a ellos. 

Los cuatro amigos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo y organizando las notas cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró nuevamente la mujer que les atendía.

\- Querubines… – pronunciaba melosa y con un tono exagerado – aquí les traigo a las 7 personas más hermosas de todo Londres para que elijan – guiño un ojo con sus largas pestañas postizas

-Había 4 mujeres increíblemente atractivas y con un cuerpo bien definido. Vestían lencería de colores y zapatillas altísimas que se veían verdaderamente incómodas. Por otro lado había 3 chicos. No podían decir que no eran atractivos, indudablemente lo eran. Vestían únicamente unos jeans y unos tirantes color rojo que atravesaban sus torsos desnudos. No eran muy altos pero tenían facciones sorprendentes. Uno de ellos, el castaño, tenía el rostro lastimado y la mirada en el piso. En ningún momento levantó la vista hacia ellos, lo cual llamó la atención de Harry.

No parecían tener herpes hasta por debajo de las uñas, como pensaba, muy por el contrario se veían limpios y saludables. Tampoco parecían ser unos adictos al sexo, de hecho podrían pasar como cualquier compañero de clase en la universidad. Lo cuál lo tenía un poco extrañado.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – se oyó exclamar al rubio amigo – son preciosas, no sé si pueda hacer esto – les comentó a sus amigos – ¡miren eso!

\- Recuerda a lo que venimos – susurró Liam

El hombre vestido de traje se levantó y le sonrió a una chica rubia y a otra morena. Las tomó de las mano y le hizo una señal a la mujer encargada para darle a entender que ellas serían sus servidoras. La mujer asintió sonriente.

\- Excelente elección, Mr. LabBeouf – dijo y le entregó una tarjeta rosa, adivinando sería la que abriera su habitación – siempre es un placer servirle.

Los tres desaparecieron tras la puerta y Harry, Niall y Liam no tuvieron tiempo de elegir antes que el hombre saliera por la puerta con ambas mujeres. Estaban concentrados en la soltura con que se desenvolvía aquel hombre. Como un hábito de fines de semana. Se preguntaban que tipo de gente vendría, y si algunos de los clientes serían incluso conocidos o hasta familiares de ellos. Era sumamente extraño.

 

Quedaba una chica peliroja y una morena. Niall estaba embelesado por la belleza de la segunda. Sus grandes ojos marrones y su pequeña nariz respingada lo habían atrapado y este parecía correspondido, pues la chica le sonreía coqueta mientras jugaba con su cabello. 

\- Estos son nuestros chicos disponibles – interrumpió la mujer los pensamientos del resto – sólo queda nuestra hermosa Natalie, Aurora y nuestros apuestos chicos William, Javvad y Ashton

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry desorientado y aun distraído por la situación anterior - ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento tanto, Harry – se apresuró el rubio y tomó la mano de la chica morena - pero siempre te he dicho que tu lentitud no te llevaría a nada bueno 

\- ¿Qué mierdas? – reaccionó el de rulos – No puedes hacerme esto, soy tu puto amigo

\- Y yo soy un hombre enamorado – rió el rubio, extendiendo la mano hacia la mujer para que le entregara su respectiva tarjeta

\- Joder, Niall, eres un hijo de puta, acordamos una cosa – dijo mirándolo con ojos de pánico – por favor, te compraré el desayuno el resto del semestre

El rubio negó divertidísimo y salió con la chica detrás de él, ignorando las suplicas de su amigo.

\- Hijo de puta, te vas a arrepentir – continuó maldiciendo y gritando aún cuando el rubio ya no se encontraba adentro.

Harry realmente parecía devastado. Estúpido irlandés. Estúpido “amigo” de toda la vida. Se las iba a cobrar muy caro de eso no habría duda.

Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que Andy estaba conversando con la última chica que sobraba y por supuesto que no. Eso si que no. El había pagado por esto y no se iba a quedar así. No era ningún estúpido.

\- Andy – le llamó molesto – aléjate de ella

El aludido le mostró la tarjeta en mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la chica de la cintura – Harry jamás me imaginé que bellezas como esta trabajaran aquí y sabes muy bien que estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato

\- Ese no es mi puto problema – respondió colérico – Yo pagué por esto y soy quien tiene el poder de elección además si estoy aquí es por ustedes.

\- Lo siento, guapo. Realmente estas aquí por Liam – sonrió mostrándole la pantalla de su celular a su amigo donde indicaba una transferencia a su cuenta bancaria por 1000 euros - Además ya no te debo nada y ahora si es tu puto problema

Harry vió como se alejaba la segunda pareja de aquella habitación y no podía ser posible que en cuestión de segundos se hubieran burlado cruelmente de el. Estúpidos “amigos” se vengaría, por supuesto que si.

\- Harry… - escuchó decir a Liam – ¿quieres esperar un par de horas? – preguntó tímido - es el tiempo en que se desocupará una de las chicas

\- No, Liam. Me da completamente igual – respondió sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde habían salido Niall y Andy, aún con el coraje a flor de piel – como prefieras, pero acabemos ya.

Liam asintió, aunque Harry no lo vio. Se acercó a los tres chicos y se paró tímidamente frente a ellos, a pesar de que el era más alto, se sentía intimidado – Bien… - comenzó – Hola, mi… mi nombre es Liam 

No recibió respuesta, sólo una mirada confundida por parte del chico moreno. El otro ni siquiera lo miraba y él no tenía ni idea de cómo se manejaba una situación así. No podía simplemente ser como el hombre de traje. La seguridad y experiencia que tenía para con las chicas, estaba claro que no existían en Liam.

\- Yo te puedo llamar Liam y tu me puedes llamar como mejor te convenga - dijo el tercero de ellos con una voz un tanto afeminada, mientras colocaba un brazo seductor en la cintura del más alto. 

\- Aléjate de mi amigo, no lo toques así - saltó Harry al no poder soportar aquella escena tan bizarra y desagradable 

\- Tranquilo hermano – lo calmó su amigo apoyando una mano en su hombro – debes tranquilizarte por favor, esto es su trabajo, no están haciendo nada malo

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y con los dientes apretados respiró profundo – sé que esto no estaba en tus planes amigo, ni en los mios – continuó Liam apartándose unos pasos de lo confundidos chicos, para que no pudieran escucharlos - agradezco mucho lo que estas haciendo pero no tienes porque soportarlo, deberíamos irnos 

Harry lo miró a los ojos y le vio verdaderamente preocupado – No, está bien – suspiró – hagamos esto de una vez por todas y basta de perder el tiempo

Sintió la mirada del castaño sobre su rostro – estoy bien Liam, hagamos esto – terminó por confirmar ante la incredulidad de su amigo.

\- Gracias Harry

\- Amm… - vaciló regresando a donde estaban los chicos – Okay, aquí vamos – jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente - ¿qui-quién de ustedes… amm… quién de los dos quiere ve-venir conmigo? – señalo específicamente a los que hasta ese momento, no habían hablado

El chico moreno hizo la mueca más graciosa de confusión y le dio un codazo a su compañero, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Fue la primera vez que el castaño levantó la mirada del piso desde que entró a la habitación y miró el rostro de Liam. Desde donde se encontraba Harry, se le veían los ojos más geniales que había visto, eran como un azul súper profundo. Como el mar, tal vez como el cielo, quizás como una mezcla de ambos, incluso probablemente no eran azules del todo. Parecía incluso grises. Apostaba que si los miraba más de cerca, podría descifrar con mayor exactitud los colores. 

Lo miró pestañear y sus tupidas pestañas eran tan largas que formaban un perfecto abanico dorado. Increíbles ojos. Es decir, lo suyo no eran los hombres, pero estaba claro que podía apreciar la belleza en otros. Podría jurar que los clientes no podrían dejar de mirar esos ojos mientras se lo folla….

!!!¿QUEEEEE?!!! 

¿Qué putas mierdas estaba pensando? ¿De dónde coño saco ese horrible pensamiento? Dios, ese lugar le estaba afectando, seguro que tenía alguna especie de hechizo en las puertas. Como que al cruzarlas te cayera una maldición sobre pensar en sexo, sexo, sexo… no importaba el género o la preferencia

\- ¡Harry! – le llamó Liam y dio un respingo por verse descubierto con aquellos pensamientos - ¿Qué te pasa hombre? ¿Estas bien?

\- Sssi, 

\- Amigo, de verdad podríamos irnos si tu lo pides, simplemente nos vamos, no pasa nada Harry. Este no es tu problema y no me debes nada

\- No, no es eso – se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándose los largos risos, de lado – estoy bien, sólo serán unas cuantas preguntas, ¿cierto?

Liam lo miró curioso y afirmó lentamente - Le he preguntado a la señora, si podría regresarnos el dinero y me ha dicho que no hay rembolsos. Disculpa

\- Descuida, Liam – hagamos esto y mantén el celular contigo, ¿bien?

\- Por supuesto , Hazz – dijo sonriendo más aliviado – Yo iré con Javvad y tu con William, ¿te parece? 

“oh, oh” pensó

\- Bien, nos veremos aquí en un par de horas.

 

*****

 

Louis no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaban haciendo exactamente. Es decir, llevaban cerca de 7 minutos sentados en la cama sin decir media palabra. Sumándole el momento incómodo en el que caminaban silenciosamente hasta la habitación. Normalmente los clientes no dejaban de hablar y decir tonterías, pero sobre todo, no perdían el tiempo en meterle mano y arrancarle la ropa.

Suponía que este chico o era muy tímido o era su primera experiencia, lo cual lo llevaba a ser callado y extraño.

No sabía si dar él el primer paso, o darle tiempo para que se sintiera en confianza. Nunca le había tocado un cliente así. Al menos no uno tan putamente callado además de joven. Porque ¿qué mierdas?, ese chico no pasaba de los 23. Y no es que el muriera por acostarse con él o conversar amenamente, pero si no lograba satisfacer a los clientes, restarían eso de su paga como un castigo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno, según palabras de Essen.

\- Amm… - comenzó despacio - ¿te sientes cómodo?

Le vio alzar las cejas y negar con la cabeza. Parecía frustrado. 

\- Bien, mmm… ¿puedo hacer algo al respecto?

\- ¿Co-cómo que? – preguntó jugando con los anillos de su mano, parecía nervioso

\- No lo sé, ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre?

\- No

\- Okay… - lo pensó un poco más – mmm…. ¿Quieres….que … te… to-que?

\- ¡Mierda! – se levantó de la cama, alejándose lo más que podía de ese chico con ojos de mar – No, no, no… nada de eso

\- Bien, escucha – dijo aun desde la cama, perdiendo la paciencia – esto no es una cita para tomar el té, no se que esperabas niño, pero más te vale que te decidas de una vez que es lo que vas a hacer conmigo

\- No soy ningún puto niño, ¿entiendes? – dijo el más alto, ahora enojado – y no es que no sepa, simplemente me da un tremendo asco todo esto. Lo mio no son las putas.

“Perfecto”, pensó. No es que no lo hubieran ofendido antes. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a todo tipo de insultos dirigidos a su persona. Es sólo que esto era nuevo. Normalmente eso venía después o incluso durante el sexo. No antes, por Dios, ¿qué pretendía?

\- Bien, yo no fui el que pagó por una 

\- Lo sé y eso es lo que más me jode – se recargó en la pared frente a Louis – Sé que no es tu culpa, pero… 

\- No hay devoluciones…

\- ¡Eso también lo sé! – parecía enojarse aún más, cada vez que el castaño soltaba algo

\- Okay – susurró

Pasaron poco más de 2 minutos en completo silencio. Incómodos y cansados. Louis definitivamente se había rendido. Vaya que era guapo. Si al menos la tercera parte de sus clientes fueran la mitad de guapo de lo que ese chico era.

Alto, delgado. Esos rizos chocolates que se escurrían por toda su cabeza. Sus labios en forma de rosa y sus ojos intensamente verdes. Cualquiera lo diría. Era el tipo de persona que podría llevarse a la cama a cualquiera sin necesidad de pagar por ello. Podría conseguirse alguien mucho mejor que Louis. Aunque pagar por sexo podría ser alguna especie de fetiche suyo. Quien sabe, hoy en día todos estaban locos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

Escuchó de pronto y enfocó la mirada sobre la verde. Esperaba que le confirmara si lo que había oído era correcto. En fin, que más daba, probablemente era de esos que creaban historias en su cabeza antes de follar. Ahora fingirían que se conocían, congeniaban y se acostaban.

Le seguiría la corriente.

\- Me caí de la cama – mintió torpemente sin mucha importancia

\- ¿Es en serio?

Louis no respondió

\- De todos modos no volveremos a vernos. Puedes contarme.

¿De verdad ese era el plan del rizado? ¿Platicar corazón a corazón? Era completamente absurdo. Estaba desperdiciando 500 euros en una platica sin sentido. Dios, se sentía tan enfermo

\- Me golpeó mi jefe por quedarme dormido durante 3 días – decidió decirla verdad, ¿qué más daba?

\- Es decir, ¿dormir del verbo no despertar en tres días? O ¿simplemente no quisiste hacer nada durante ese tiempo?

\- Del primero – las cejas de Harry se unieron en su centro, dudoso, pero en realidad si le creía.

\- ¿Tienes depresión o estas enfermo del síndrome de Aurora?

El castaño sonrió ligeramente. No estaba muy seguro. No se consideraba un persona depresiva, pero ciertamente estos últimos días no tenía buenos ánimos y se encontraba cansado la mayoría del día, dolores musculares y de cabeza incluidos. En algún lugar leyó que eran algunos síntomas de depresión

\- No creo estar deprimido, mi vida es fantástica, ¿no lo ves? – dijo sarcástico - y realmente espero no tener ese síndrome porque no tengo ningún príncipe que me salve.

Escuchó a Harry reír y le pareció algo fascinante. Le agradaba provocar esa risa en alguien que no fuera mayor de los 40 años. No estaba muy acostumbrado a tener conversaciones últimamente con personas de su misma edad. A excepción de Zayn

\- Entonces debes tener alguna enfermedad para dormir tanto tiempo – continuó con la platica el más alto – sobre todo en esta vida que llevas, es muy fácil que se te pegue algo. Tal vez tengas sida, VIH, herpes….

\- ¿Estas bromeando? - preguntó no sabiendo muy bien que responder a eso, pasó de ser agradable a un completo imbécil en menos de 10 segundos

\- No - se cruzó de brazos – probablemente no lo sepas pero no es muy higiénico acostarse con medio mundo, tiene consecuencias

\- A ver si estoy entendiendo… ¿Pagaste dinero por juzgarme? – preguntó incrédulo desde la cama – Es decir, ¿me quieres dar clases de ética y moral?

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió sonriendo como si estuviera tratando de explicarse ante un niño de 5 años – la ética y la moral no existe en la gente como tu, sólo digo que por salud deberías de revisarte y así podrías informarle a tus clientes cuales enfermedades les vas a contagiar.

Un momento. “¿Qué?” “¿Este hijo de puta cree que puede divertirse humillando a la gente sólo por la posición que el dinero le da?” La respuesta es un rotundo sí. Pueden humillarlo de la manera y forma que mejor le plazca siempre y cuando pague por ello.

\- No tengo enfermedades de transmisión sexual – dijo serio y cansado 

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Nos hacemos exámenes regularmente y jamás lo hacemos sin protección. Está escrito en el reglamento.

\- ¿Tienen un reglamento? – preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido – ¿Trabajar de prostituto tiene un reglamento? ¿Qué más?

Louis frunció el ceño al no entender la pregunta

\- ¿Prestaciones de ley? ¿Bonos de empleado? ¿Salario fij…

\- Escucha, no sé que pretendes – interrumpió lo que para él era una conversación estúpida y sin sentido, sus ojos se sentían llorosos debido al cansancio que comenzaba a sentir, sólo quería recostarse un momento – Todo cuanto hayas pensado en decir para degradarme, alguien más ya lo hizo. No perdamos el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No intento humillarte – respondió y parecía incluso sincero – no sé como tratar con gente como tú

\- ¿Gente como yo?

\- Si, gente que hace de todo por algunos euros, ya sabes. No sé porque tendría que explicartelo

Suficiente, no podía más con alguien como él. Que Essen se desquitara como quisiera por rechazar a un cliente. No le importaba. Pero algo de dignidad si le quedaba y no podía permitir que alguien le hablara de aquella forma. Dolía porque en el fondo sabía que eran adjetivos adecuados a su persona. El hacía lo que hacía por dinero. Era justo. Pero se sentía tan ofendido y humillado y triste. Nadie lo había hecho sentir tan miserable. Prefería mil veces que se lo follaran y lo trataran como lo que era. Sin embargo que alguien lo dijeran en voz alta, le causaba incomodidad y repulsión a su persona. 

\- De acuerdo – se levantó de la cama sintiendo punzadas en sus débiles huesos y se dirigió a la salida – voy a hacer que te regresen el dinero para que no tengamos que seguir con esto

Louis salió por la puerta indignado y enojado, dejando atrás al chico de los rulos de chocolate.

 

*****

 

Ocho minutos después para ser precisos. Se encontraban nuevamente con la mujer que los había atendido y el castaño discutía sobre regresar el dinero al cliente.

\- Essen no lo permite William, tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso no es posible

\- Me importa una mierda si lo permite o no, no voy a atender a este imb… cliente.

Harry lo miraba curioso, no creía que los prostitutos se ofendieran tan fácilmente y si era sincero con él mismo, sólo estaba sacando información, no media mucho sus palabras en el momento de dirigirse con él. No creía que se tuvieran que medir. Lo que es, es, ¿no era asi?

La mujer ahora estaba al teléfono y el menor estaba recargado sobre el mostrador como si no pudiera evitar mantenerse de pie por su cuenta. Se le veía cansado.

\- Harry Styles, ¿cierto? – preguntó la mujer desde su lugar – ¿podría esperar unos minutos por favor?

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá donde anteriormente había estado. Su vista se dirigió al chico que aún estaba frente a él y sus miradas se encontraron.

\- ¿Van a regresarme mi dinero? – preguntó indiferente 

Sin embargo Louis no contestó, en cambió lo miraba rabioso como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Harry no hizo más preguntas. Una parte de él estaba aliviado de recuperar su dinero y salir pronto de ese lugar.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

\- ¿Estas diciendo que no quieres follar?

\- Sólo… sólo quiero platicar contigo si eso te parece bien

El moreno levantó las cejas sorprendido. Había escuchado de clientes que de vez en cuando sólo buscaban platicar pero normalmente ocurría con señores casados y desesperados o ancianos solitarios. Jamás con personas tan atractivas como el que tenía en frente. 

\- No tengo inconveniente con eso – dijo colocándose una playera encima y deshaciéndose de los tirantes estorbosos - ¿de que quieres platicar, Liam?

\- Háblame de ti… 

Zayn levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, curioso y descifrando alguna verdad no dicha - ¿Quieres que hablemos de mi?.... bien, pero no sé que decirte.

\- ¿Por qué trabajas en un lugar como este?, por ejemplo

\- Oooookay – se frotó el cuello y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama donde se encontraba Liam – yo llegué de Pakistan hace algunos meses y no tenía muchas opciones para comenzar – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente 

\- Debe ser difícil…. ¿Tu familia lo sabe?

\- No es difícil, es algo que he hecho desde hace tiempo… estoy acostumbrado – sonrió incómodo, desviando la mirada

Liam guardó silencio esperando a que respondiera la otra pregunta, más no parecía querer hacerlo o probablemente no le había puesto atención - ¿Qué es de tu-tu familia? – insistió

\- No la recuerdo muy bien – le vio tomar aire y suspiró – mi madre y mi hermana mayor murieron cuando yo tenía 5 o 6 años – hizo una pausa antes de agregar – mi padre las asesinó con ácido

Liam no supo que decir a eso. ¿Cómo? … No sabía como manejar el tema. Era un estúpido por haber insistido con aquella pregunta. Debió callarse la puta boca. Sentía el estómago apretado y se sentía increíblemente apenado. ¿Qué su padre había hecho qué? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Alguien podía ser tan hijo de puta?

\- Lo-lo siento tanto

\- Realmente no recuerdo mucho el incidente – sonrió restándole importancia – él me abandonó tiempo después porque yo no era digno de llamarme su hijo, al venir del vientre de una ramera – bostezó y se levantó de la silla para sacar dos cervezas del frigobar - ¿Te gustan claras u obscuras?... las cervezas 

No entendía como podía hablar de un tema tan delicado con tanta soltura e indiferencia. Era verdad que había sucedido hace muchos años, sin embargo seguía siendo algo triste y delicado. Un imbécil había asesinado a su familia. No sólo un imbécil, sino su propio padre que además le abandonó tan pequeño e indefenso. 

Ahora entendía completamente el porqué estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en esas condiciones. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado, sólo estaba resignado a vivir así porque probablemente no conocía algo mejor. Probablemente desde pequeño vivió en ese mundo que no ofrecía nada más. . 

El chico era increíblemente guapo. Se preguntaba cuantos desgraciados habían pasado sobre de él mientras era un niño frágil e indefenso que no podía defenderse. ¿Quién habría sido el primer hijo de puta en robarle la inocencia a un pequeño de 5 años? ¿Eran todos así en Pakistan? ¿Había logrado escapar después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por eso estaba en Londres? Quizá era una persona increíblemente valiente que a pesar de todo no se daba por vencido. Quizá esto era lo máximo a lo que él creía que podía aspirar.

Eso era algo difícil de asimilar

\- Oye… ¿estás bien? – escuchó la voz de Javvad regresándolo a la realidad- ¿Estas llorando?

No se había percatado de las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos. Se sentía estúpido de verse tan afectado por una historia contada con tanta insensibilidad. El no hubiese podido soportarlo. A pesar de haber tenido una vida difícil, su familia era muy unida y jamás se harían daño entre ellos. Liam los tenía a ellos, a sus preciosas hermanas y sus maravillosos padres. ¿Javvad a quién tenía?

\- Lo- lo siento tanto – se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter azul

\- ¿Quieres hablar de tema? 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál tema? – preguntó confundido

\- ¿Sobre lo que sea que te haya puesto así?

\- ¿Qué? – repitió aún más confundido, ¿estaba jugando? ¿No era obvio?

\- Es decir, ¿por qué estas a punto de echarte a llorar? – dijo pasándole una cerveza y tomando de la suya propia – puedes contarme, no te juzgaré 

Liam frunció el ceño, porque ¿realmente no había entendido que era por lo que acababa de contarle? 

\- Javvad… lo-lo que me has contado es muy triste… - dijo jugando con la lata de cerveza entre sus manos – yo… yo no debí, es decir… no quise presionarte a que me contaras algo así

El silencio se hizo presente por poco más de medio minuto en el que se estaba convirtiendo en algo incómodo

\- ¿Estas de broma? ¿Te doy lástima? 

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió en seguida – muy por el contrario si soy sincero

El moreno frunció el ceño como si fuera la mentira más grande o la mayor estupidez que había escuchado en su vida – Entonces ¿Me admiras?

\- No has tenido una vida fácil, ¿no es así?

\- Realmente no lo sabes, Liam – dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza y prendiendo un cigarrillo –difícil tampoco ha sido

El más alto no entendía a que se refería exactamente, estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando su celular vibró y no dudó en revisarlo por si se trataría de alguno de sus amigos.

“Me voy a casa en cuanto me regresen mi dinero, lo siento Xx”

Harry había escrito en un mensaje el cual puso a Liam en alerta

“¿Qué sucedió?”

“Realmente no lo sé, debí decir ofensivo :/”

Maldición – susurró - “¿Dónde estas?” 

“En la recepción… Me pidieron que esperara pero llevo como… 15 min”

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el chico frente a él 

\- Se trata de mi amigo, el que se fue con el chico de los ojos azules – se explicó respondiendo un “voy” a Harry – Creo que hubo algún problema y más vale que eche un vistazo

\- ¿Louis? …. Es decir ¿William?” – se miró preocupado - ¿Qué ha sucedido? 

\- No lo sé, al parecer harán una devolución del dinero – se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte o… prefieres que espere? 

\- Claro que puedes – respondió extrañado, ¿acaso tenía que pedirle permiso?

 

*****

Cuando ambos llegaron a la recepción. Harry conversaba con un hombre en un traje que se miraba costoso. Era robusto e imponente. Liam adivinó que se trataría del dueño del lugar.

\- ¿Harry? – preguntó no queriendo ser grosero al interrumpir - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si Lee, todo bien, están haciendo la primera devolución en la historia de Bunny Ranch, ¿Cierto? – se dirigió con tono burlón, hacia el hombre robusto 

\- Le aseguró que esta situación no se repetirá en su próxima visita, Señor Styles – tenía un acento fuerte y marcado

\- No hace falta, no regresaré de nuevo…

Harry y el hombre, estrecharon las manos. Parecía seriamente molesto por haber perdido un cliente. Liam no se imaginaba que podría haber pasado para que a pesar de las normas de “no evolución”, su rizado amigo lo hubiese conseguido.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó luego de que el hombre se retirara 

\- Al parecer herí los sentimiento de mi querido acompañante

\- ¿Que hiciste? – preguntó preocupado 

Harry rodó los ojos y se despidió de la recepcionista para dirigirse a la puerta de salida – nada Liam, lo prometo. El simplemente esperaba que me lo follara seguramente y se hartó de platicar o yo qué sé

\- ¿Fuiste grosero? 

\- No lo sé, al menos no intencionalmente.

Liam volteó a ver a Javvad que se encontraba discutiendo con el chico de los ojos azules. Se le veía preocupado - ¿Qué te hizo entonces para que no tuvieran otra opción que regresarte el dinero?

\- Curiosamente yo no lo pedí, el se encargó de todo – dijo mirando en la misma dirección que el castaño – Seguramente le llegará un buen castigo

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le miró confundido 

\- ¿Vez el golpe en su labio? – Liam asintió – me contó que su jefe se lo hizo. No se si habrá mentido o no pero si es verdad…. tssss

\- William – se escuchó la voz de la recepcionista con el teléfono en mano - Essen te está esperando en la oficina 

A ojos de Harry, el chico pareció tensarse una milésima de segundo. Sin embargo no quiso profundizar en el tema. Creía estar equivocado sobre lo que le había contado a Liam, pero ahora parecía ser bastante atinado.

\- Ya que no tengo más que hacer… me voy a casa y mandaré a mi chofer a recogerlos en una hora 

 

Sin más que agregar, Harry salió del lugar dejando a Liam angustiado. Odiaba este estúpido proyecto y realmente esperaba sacar la nota más alta para que todo eso valiera la pena.


	2. Reencuentro

\- Si realmente querías sólo platicar – dijo encendiéndose un cigarro – pudimos quedar en alguna plaza

\- Bueno, no creí que pudieran aceptar una invitación así

\- ¿Pudieran? – preguntó sacando el humo que llegó hasta el rostro del castaño – ¿pudieran 2 o 3 de nosotros? – preguntó curioso

\- Me refiero… en general- aclaró frotando sus manos contra los jeans y arrugando la nariz al aspirar todo el humo - aceptar una invitación a alguien desconocido, ¿lo harías? 

\- ¿Quién sabe?, tampoco perdías nada con intentar…

\- Yo… yo sólo quería platicar, es todo, no pensé mucho en las maneras de llegar a esto.

\- Platicar… - repitió como si no le creyera - Entonces debiste elegir a William 

\- ¿El de la recepción? – el azabache afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que tengamos relaciones sexuales?

\- No, no me mal interpretes – respondió sonriendo – es sólo que a él le habría caído de puta madre una charla en vez de follar

\- Bueno, tampoco estoy muy seguro de que Harry, es decir, mi amigo – dijo rascándose la nariz – hubiera querido… ya sabes… fo-follar tampoco

Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos. El más delgado parecía confundido. No entendía cuál era el punto de llegar a un prostíbulo y pagar por el servicio si no iban a tomarlo.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? 

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Está claro que es la primera vez que vienen a un lugar como este, tu por ejemplo, luces fuera de lugar y nervioso, tu amigo el de rizos parecía incómodo hasta el momento en que salió por la puerta – insistió dando otra calada - sin embargo pagan por sexo que no quieren ni necesitan. Además tu y tus amigos son jóvenes, tienen dinero y están buenos, podrían follarse a quien se les pegue la puta gana sin mayor esfuerzo

\- ¿Cómo…

\- … pero deciden venir hasta esta zona de la ciudad, contratar el servicio pero no tienen la intención de follar, sólo quieren “platicar” – se burló haciendo énfasis con sus dedos a modo de comillas - ¿Es curiosidad, Liam? ¿Quieren saber que se siente pagar por un revolcón? Ni siquiera puedo decir que los hombres sean lo tuyo – dio un trago a su cerveza olvidada - ¿O esperas el momento exacto para humillarme como tu amigo lo hizo con William hace un momento? ¿Les gusta la idea de saberse dueños del mundo? ¿Suena divertido degradarnos? ¿Qué demonios se piensan ustedes?

\- ¿Te molesta que no queramos follar? ¿Es eso?

\- ¡Ay por Dios! – se cubrió la cabeza con las manos – por supuesto que no, es sólo que te puedo decir que he pasado por toda clase de situaciones con la forma de vida que llevo ¿sabes?, y sólo no puedo entender nada de esto – hizo una pausa y suspiró - ¿Por qué alguien como tú, pagaría por platicar con alguien como yo? Si esa es tu verdadera intención…

\- ¿Alguien como yo?

\- Tienen toda la pinta de ser unos mimados – Liam frunció el ceño, ofendido – con sus ropas finas y sus rolex. Apuesto que estudian en la mejor universidad de Londres. Es más… – dijo abriendo los ojos como si hubiese caído en cuenta de algo grande – Estoy seguro que esto es una simple apuesta de niños ricos 

\- Estas equivocado… - respondió sin mucha convicción - no soy ningún mimado y mucho menos un niño rico

\- ¿Entonces cuáles son tus jodidas intenciones? – dijo desesperado y poniéndose abruptamente de pie - ¡Porque estoy hasta los huevos de que la gente como tú encuentre placer en humillarnos!

\- Yo sólo …

\- ¡Y una mierda, Liam! – dijo alejándose del castaño cómo si así pudiera evitar golpearlo – seamos honestos. ¿Por qué entonces tu amigo de rulos humilló a Luis? ¿Sabes lo que están a punto de hacerle por haber hecho ese estúpido reembolso?

\- Yo…

\- Louis no es ningún llorón, ¿vale?.... es decir, tu amigo llegó al limite con sus comentarios para llegar a ese punto. ¿Quién les da el derecho de venir aquí y pagar por humillarnos? ¡¿Qué mierdas se piensan?!

\- No, no. Escucha… 

\- … ¿Y luego me preguntas que si me he molestado por no follar? ¡No! – respondió mientras se encendía otro cigarro – no somos adictos al sexo o algo por el estilo, pero sería más putamente fácil y así no me estaría comiendo la cabeza. Por lo menos Louis no estaría en problemas

Liam se quedó en silencio, no tenía idea que las cosas pudieran tomar ese rumbo. El no creyó causar daños con sólo tener una buena charla. No debió confiarse tanto y no debió dejarse llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ahora que lo pensaba, el pobre chico de ojos azules se le veía realmente jodido. ¿Lo golpearían? ¿Lo torturarían? ¿Los tenían como esclavos en este lugar hasta que pudieran pagar alguna clase de deuda exagerada?

Lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era ser sincero. Hablar con honestidad. Después de todo, ¿qué podía perder? 

\- … Lo siento – dijo después de un momento – no tenía idea de que esto pudiera salirse de control – yo sólo quería recolectar información para un estúpido proyecto de la universidad

Zayn le miró inquisitivo - Entonces no estaba tan equivocado después de todo

\- Escucha Javvad - jugaba con sus dedos nervioso – lo lamento mucho, Harry a veces no piensa mucho las cosas pero no es una mala persona. El me está ayudando con todo esto y no sabe como comportarse. Nunca tuvimos la intención de humillarlos, si te soy honesto. Estoy seguro que tampoco fue su intención. 

Zayn no respondió. Soltó un bufido burlón. No estaba seguro si creerle, pero Liam parecía una persona sincera y aún recordaba el hecho de verlo llorar después de contarle su historia. Nadie había hecho algo así. Ni siquiera la gente que era más cercana a él. No es que tuviera amigos pero por lo menos si conocidos que jamás habían derramado una sola lágrima ante su historia. Es que era verdaderamente confuso. ¿De dónde había salido?

\- Si necesitas ir a ver a Louis o a William…. - continuó despacio como temiendo que pudiera ofender más al chico frente a él - yo no tengo problema con eso, tampoco pediré ningún reembolso… y te prometo que no volverán a vernos jamás

\- Lo hecho, hecho está ¿cierto? – dijo sentándose de nuevo junto a Liam tras pensarlo unos instantes - ¿de qué se trata tu proyecto? ¿y que más quieres saber para terminar con eso?

\- No sé si deba seguir preguntando – comentó culpable

\- Pues podríamos quedar en otra ocasión y así te diré lo que quieras saber sin necesidad de causar todo un asunto.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó esperanzador y Zayn le pareció que definitivamente le creía. Sus expresiones eran un libro abierto de sus emociones.

\- Si, ¿por qué no?

\- Bueno, tu amigo debe estarlo pasando mal por mi culpa y tu no me debes nada. No tendrías por qué

\- Hagamos esto – dijo sacando su móvil para entregárselo al castaño – anótame tu número y yo te marco la siguiente semana para quedar. Mientras me pensaré en algo con lo que me puedas regresar el favor. 

\- Hecho – dijo sonriendo sin embargo su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al pensar en lo que podría pedirle

\- No te preocupes, no me quiero aprovechar de ti – comentó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – y mi nombre es Zayn… - dudó un momento, sin saber porqué le decía su verdadero nombre – Zayn Malik

\- Zayn- dijo repitiendo el nombre - Es mil veces más bonito que Javvad

A Zayn se le encogió el estómago.

 

 

*****

 

\- ¿Estas jodiendo conmigo Liam? – preguntó Harry incrédulo – Dime que estas jodiendo

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Harry? 

\- ¿Cómo… que … por… a ver, a ver… veamos si entendí – dijo llevándose los dedos para masajear sus cienes dramáticamente – ¿vas a llevar a comer al prostituto con el que….? ¿Vas a salir públicamente con….? ¿Quieres entablar una bonita amistad con él? ¿De qué van a hablar? ¿Posiciones, pollas, orgías?

\- Si Harry – afirmó cansado de las mismas discusiones – orgías…

\- Seguro espera envolverte o hasta enamorarte para que lo saques de ese mundo de gente mala

\- Estas siendo increíblemente ridículo Harry – intervino Niall – de verdad hasta yo sé cuando estas actuando como completo imbécil

\- ¿Estas de su lado ahora?

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Cuál lado? – dijo con el ceño fruncido y meneando la cabeza en negación – sólo van a salir para platicar, no es gran cosa. Va a solucionar la cagada de pata que tu hiciste con el otro y sacar verdadera información.

\- ¿De que cagada dices? No es mi culpa que sea un sensible para el estilo de vida que lleva. No creí que la verdad le ofendiera. A lo mejor mi polla en su boca lo tendría cantando y bailando de felicidad sin ningún problema

Andy fue el único que rió ante el comentario, a pesar de que el y Harry no andaban en muy buenos términos después de la situación en el prostíbulo. Liam y Niall no dijeron más y se rindieron con hacer entender a sus amigos.

Pero Harry no se quedaría callado todavía. No iba a permitir que su amigo tuviera algo que ver con esa clase de personas.

\- Fue gracioso Liam, debes aceptarlo - insistió

\- Ya, Harry – advirtió el rubio

\- ¿O acaso las putas de Niall y Andy tuvieron inconvenientes? – continuó, haciendo caso omiso - Resultaron bastante cooperativas además de bien folladas.

\- Harry ¿acaso tienes un poco de consideración sobre el gran daño que le pudiste haber causado a William por ese tipo de comentario?

\- ¿Quién mierdas es William? – preguntó fingiendo demencia

\- ¿No sientes remordimiento alguno por tus acciones déspotas?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme culpable? Además tu no deberías preocuparte tanto – se acomodó mejor en el sillón con actitud pedante – seguramente se lo estarán follando ahora mismo. 

Liam movió la cabeza decepcionado con una mirada triste en los ojos. Sentía lástima por Harry pero se sintió limitado de seguir discutiendo. No quería verlo más por aquel día, estaba harto. Era una situación desgastante. Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó y salió de la habitación. 

El resto le siguió con la mirada sin detenerlo. Sabían que cuando Liam se molestaba verdaderamente, era mejor dejarlo tranquilizarse hasta que decidiera acercarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil mantener la puta boca cerrada? 

\- Por Dios Niall, él debe de entender que por algo existen las clases sociales. Para que escorias como esas no estén tomando el té con nosotros. No le veo el puto punto de citarse 

\- Ninguno de nosotros aportó nada al final del día. Andy y yo terminamos follando y tu terminaste cagando el momento. Liam es el único que se tomó verdaderamente en serio el proyecto – respondió ya molesto a pesar de que era difícil ver al rubio con esa actitud – no se te va a caer la puta polla porque tu amigo salga a terminar el trabajo que nosotros no pudimos

\- Es verdad- intervino Andy por primera vez – hay que agradecer que Zack se ofreció a ayudarlo 

\- Zayn – corrigió Niall 

\- ¿Qué?

\- Su nombre es Zayn 

Harry rodó los ojos – si como sea – sacó su celular para leer un mensaje de su padrastro - ¿Se han puesto a pensar que podría pasarle algo? Liam se está exponiendo – frunció el ceño mientras seguía con la vista pegada al móvil – no sabemos que mañas de mierda tenga el cabrón

“Las enfermeras no te han visto últimamente” – decía el mensaje

\- Irán a un restaurante a comer – dijo con tono frustrado el rubio – no se reunirán en ningún callejón sin salida ni a mitad del bosque encantado

\- Podría drogarlo y arrastrarlo hasta alguno de esos lugares

La única risa que se escuchó de nuevo fue la de Andy 

 

 

*****

 

\- ¿Sientes cansancio constantemente? ¿Te has sentido débil? ¿Has tenido dificultad para realizar tus actividades habituales?

\- No siempre

\- Por supuesto que si – intervino Zayn – todo el tiempo está durmiendo, doc – dijo cruzando la pierda – Todo el tiempo bosteza y tiene sueño. La semana pasada durmió por tres días sin ser consciente de eso

El doctor miró reprobatoriamente a Louis y luego procedió a anotarlo en la computadora.

\- Tienes que ser honesto conmigo o no llegaremos a ningún lado.

\- Dígamelo a mi – volvió a interrumpir – tuve que arrastrarlo hasta aquí para que se revisara con un médico

\- Escucha Louis – dijo pacientemente como si se explicara con un niño pequeño – tu amigo se ve verdaderamente preocupado por ti. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a saber cuál es el problema y así te daré una solución rápida? 

El castaño no respondió. Se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. EL médico pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y se acomodó en su asiento.

\- Te apuesto a que valdrá la pena responder un par de preguntas incómodas.

\- ¿Prefieres que me salga? – preguntó Zayn bajito

Louis volvió a afirmar de un movimiento y el azabache pareció decepcionado. Sin embargo no dijo más y salió del consultorio – esperaré afuera

\- ¿Te sientes más cómodo ahora? – dijo tras cerrarse la puerta, al no recibir respuesta prosiguió - ¿Te has sentido débil y fatigado, Louis?

Asintió

\- ¿Te has sentido mareado? 

Asintió nuevamente

\- ¿Qué tan graves son los mareos?

\- A veces… no es muy común, sólo a veces… – repitió por si no quedaba claro – he perdido completamente el equilibrio

\- ¿Has sufrido desmayos?

\- No tantos – dijo con la mirada pegada al piso 

\- No tantos… - repitió el médico como si no fuera grave - ¿Dificultad para respirar?

\- ¿Cómo si corriera mucho tiempo o como si me presionaran el pecho? 

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó serio

\- Probablemente como lo segundo

\- ¿Tienes dolor en el pecho?

\- Sólo cuando no puedo respirar bien – pareció pensarlo – bueno hay veces que me duele de repente

\- ¿Dolor de cabeza?

Asintió

\- ¿Migrañas o sólo dolores de cabeza?

\- Sólo dolores de cabeza

El doctor no pareció creerle - ¿Estas seguro Louis? 

\- Migrañas – confirmó rendido

El médico hizo más anotaciones satisfecho con logras respuestas más sinceras

\- ¿Cómo te llevas con el frío?

\- Supongo que no muy bien – dijo mientras veía todas las ropas que llevaba encima - ¿Es grave?

\- No estoy muy seguro – dijo sin quitar la vista del ordenador – a simple vista tampoco luce muy positivo, Louis

Pronunciaba su nombre muchas veces y lo hacía sentirse incómodo. No quería visitar al doctor porque el sabía que tendría que hacerse análisis y tratamientos y demás mierdas. No le gustaba pensar en lo caro que podría ser visitar al médico y mucho menos esa clase de médico al que Zayn lo había llevado. 

Estaban en un hospital privado. En un maldito hospital privado. Zayn prometió pagar la consulta médica pero Louis era demasiado orgulloso para permitirlo

Se había fijado ya en internet en una ocasión. Siguiendo de base los síntomas. Sin embargo le había asustado que pudiera tratarse de alguna enfermedad de transmisión. Claro que se cuidaban con cada cliente, pero últimamente Essen se había encariñado con él (sarcásticamente hablando) y él era el único al que se le permitía fallárselos a todos sin protección.

\- ¿Qué tal llevas tu rutina diaria? – Continuó con la entrevista

\- ¿A que se refiere exactamente?

\- ¿Cuántas veces comes al día?

\- Una – respondió indiferente 

\- ¿Una, Louis?

\- Si, pero no es tan malo, no me da tiempo o a veces se me olvida o no me da mucha hambre – respondió sintiéndose verdaderamente incómodo y escondiendo sus manos entre las mangas de la sudadera

\- ¿La perdida de apetito es reciente?

\- No, no es ninguna pérdida de apetito, creo que siempre he tenido este ritmo.

\- ¿Qué me dices del alcohol? ¿Fumas? ¿Consumes sustancias?

\- Como cualquier persona de mi edad, Doc.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

\- Si, regularmente lo hago pero tampoco soy un adicto.

\- ¿Te inyectas?

\- No, nunca

\- Correcto – sin ahondar más en el tema - ¿Cómo llevas tu vida sexual?

\- ¿Por qué? – sonó a la defensiva – ¿es alguna enfermedad de transmisión?

\- Quizás, Louis – dijo acomodándose los lentes sobre su nariz, era un tipo joven, no pasaba seguramente de los cuarenta. Inspiraba confianza y se veía profesional. Sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba a Louis. Probablemente su mirada penetrante, no parecía mala persona pero parecía saber todos los secretos de Louis con tan sólo una mirada – escucha, no voy a preguntarte algo que no se relacione directamente con tu salud, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis volvió a asentir como en el principio.

\- Bien – respondió tranquilo y regresando a sus anotaciones en el teclado - ¿Llevas una vida muy activa? ¿ Diferentes parejas sexuales?

\- Si pero …. – guardó silencio

\- ¿Pero?

\- Siempre me cuido – dijo levantando la voz un poco más de lo esperado – sólo que está este hijo de puta al que no le sale de los huevos usar protección… - dijo aún con la mirada en el suelo y las mejillas coloradas, no le gustaba hablar de lo que hacía frente a alguien con una profesión digna, como la de un médico - … entonces probablemente me ha pegado algo, no lo sé. 

\- ¿Por qué lo permites?

\- Por que mide más de dos metros y tiene la fuerza de un puto tractor… – dijo sin pensarlo y al darse cuenta de lo que su boca había soltado, se quiso golpear sobre el escritorio hasta deshacerse la cara por la vergüenza – es… es decir, tengo… tengo un increíble fetiche por los hombres así

No pudo haberse humillado más por su cuenta. Sin embargo eso era mejor a saberse un pobre imbécil que no tenía criterio ni voluntad sobre su propia vida.

El doctor no pareció tragarse eso último. Sin embargo no comentó nada. 

\- ¿Sientes ardor, comezón o dolor en los genitales?

\- No 

\- ¿Al orinar?

\- No

Pasaron unos minutos sin más preguntas, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de los dedos haciendo presión sobre el teclado y se puso de pie para examinarlo físicamente.

\- Sólo te revisaré superficialmente – avisó como si hubiese notado alguna reacción de alerta en el menor – necesito que abras grande la lengua y digas “Ah”

Louis así lo hizo y el doctor revisó con cuidado sus cavidades. Olía a limpio y a guantes de plástico.

\- Tu lengua está muy blanca y tienes las paredes de la garganta increíblemente irritadas – mencionó mientras revisaba – estas forzando mucho los músculos de esta zona 

Louis sentía como si el doctor le quisiera decir algo más con eso. Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable. Era obvio que su garganta estaba dañada después de estar succionando el asqueroso miembro de Essen por más de una hora con tanta fuerza. No la suya específicamente.

También era obvio que el médico lo sabía porque era médico, ¿cierto? Y ellos lo sabían todo acerca del cuerpo humano. O tal vez era sólo su cabeza que le hacía pensar tantas tonterías

Después de eso el doctor se deshizo del palito de madera y procedió a inspeccionar su corazón y darle instrucciones de respiración. Inhalar y exhalar mientras colocaba el estetoscopio por su pecho y espalda

\- ¿Cuál es tu periodo de sueño? ¿Cuántas horas al día y en que horario? – preguntó mientras revisaba ahora sus ojos.

\- Realmente no lo sé – dijo sincero – a veces duermo 8 horas y a veces 2 – el doctor regresó a tomar asiento – a veces duermo por la noche y a veces durante el día.

Louis pareció tranquilizarse después de que el doctor no hiciera más comentarios sobre su garganta o sobre cualquier otra cosa.

El doctor tardó más tiempo de lo esperado en la computadora y el comenzaba a sentirse cansado nuevamente.

\- No es muy grave, Louis, sin embargo estas a tiempo para tratarte antes de que si lo sea

Esperó paciente al veredicto del doctor.

\- Necesito que te realices un hemonograma completo. Es un estudio para determinar si tienes algún tipo de anemia y la gravedad del caso

\- ¿Anemia?

El médico asintió lentamente

\- Menos mal – sonrió por primera vez -Puso cara de que me iba a dar la noticia del cáncer o algo así – bromeó

\- No lo subestimes, Louis – dijo casi molesto – puede llegar a ser una enfermedad mortal si no la tratas, además de que parece una situación avanzada en tu caso

\- Okay – se cruzó de brazos

\- Tus ojos lucen hinchados y no sólo por el tremendo golpe en el derecho –dijo sin darle mayor importancia al rostro lastimado del castaño, pasando por el labio sin sanar hasta el nuevo circulo negro alrededor de uno de sus ojos. - probablemente tus riñones comiencen a tener complicaciones

Louis no dijo nada más. Se había rendido en eso de seguir sintiendo vergüenza. 

\- Después del análisis regresarás para que te dé el tratamiento adecuado. ¿De acuerdo, Louis? – cruzo los dedos frente a él sobre el escritorio con una pose autoritaria – debes llevar mejor tu vida y cuidar tu salud. Debes aprender a querer tu cuerpo para saber cuidarlo o la próxima vez será de gravedad, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió por última vez

 

 

*****

 

 

Harry se estacionó rápidamente y bajó en seguida del auto. Caminaba junto a Niall en dirección al hospital. Su padrastro le había pedido que visitara a su abuela que había estado un poco en el olvido esa última semana.

Niall era excelente con los ancianos y Harry le rogó que le acompañara en compensación por lo del prostíbulo, asunto que aún no terminaba de perdonarle.

\- Ya supéralo Bambi, al final no estuviste más de 10 minutos ahí adentro

\- Lo sé Niall, pero me duele que hayan traicionado mi confianza

Niall se carcajeo como si hubiese sido algo verdaderamente gracioso. El rubio tenía una facilidad por encontrar todas las cosas divertidas y graciosas.

Entraron al hospital y se dirigieron hasta los ascensores. Uno parecía estar fuera de servicio y los otros dos tardaban una eternidad.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del primero, notaron que dentro se encontraba una camilla con un paciente conectado a diversas maquinas y apenas entraban dos doctores en el mismo ascensor.

\- Esperemos el siguiente – dijo Harry un poco perturbado ante la escena – me pone de nervios este lugar

\- A ti te pone de nervios todo en el mundo que no seas tu, maldito egoísta de mierda – dijo burlándose con todo divertido

\- Por Dios Niall, a ti tampoco debe gustarte nada de esto, ¿por qué mientes?

\- No miento – respondió viendo como el siguiente elevador se acercaba a su piso – otra de mis opciones a estudiar siempre fue medicina. Tu eres un bebé consentido que llora por todo. Yo por el contrario disfruto de la vida, mi querido troll de las mazmorras 

\- Para con eso duende con nariz de plastilina – el elevador se abrió y sólo había dos personas dentro – últimamente tienes alguna especie de reto interno sobre como fastidiarme ¿cierto?, ¿crees que puedes contra mi, piernas de pollo?

\- No Harry, pero si eres un bebé consentido y un egoísta de mierda – continuó sonriendo sólo por molestar al más alto, mientras apretaban el botón del piso al que se dirigían

\- En cuanto lleguemos con mi abuela, haré que te tomes el agua donde coloca su dentadura por las noches

EL rubio rio alto y escandaloso por imaginarse la escena – eres un idiota, eso sólo pasa en las películas 

Los dos discutían como niños pequeños. No tomando en cuenta a nadie más que así mismos como si su conversación se tratara sobre los secretos más grandes del planeta

\- Tu abuela me quiere más a mi por ejemplo y fin de la conversación

\- ¿Estas bien? – se escuchó un ligera voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos y que llamó la atención de Harry justo cuando iba a contraatacar a Niall

El más alto volteó en dirección a las otras personas que ocupaban el ascensor y se quedó frio al reconocer al chico con los ojos de mar.

Le vio asentir ante la pregunta del moreno. Se veía pequeño recargado ahí en las paredes de la esquina. Pálido y muy delgado. Probablemente un poco más que hace un par de días. Llevaba el cabello desordenado y una sudadera roja adidas que contrastaba increíble con el tono de esos ojos. “Estúpidos ojos” pensó. Su acompañante era el mismo con el que Liam tenía pensado salir. 

\- ¡Zayn! – escuchó de la boca del rubio 

“¿Cómo?” Harry volteó a ver a su amigo incrédulo por siquiera dirigirles la palabra a esos dos

\- Seguro que no me recuerdas – continuó el rubio ajeno a los pensamientos del rizado – soy amigo de Liam 

Zayn pareció entender y asintió en dirección del rubio para luego dirigir una mirada despectiva al más alto.

\- Claro – respondió después de pensárselo un poco más – disculpa, no te reconocí de primer momento

\- Descuida, yo tampoco había notado que eran ustedes – su mirada se dirigió al castaño – tu debes ser William, ¿cierto?, Liam te mencionó también y si soy sincero te recuerdo vagamente de aquel día

El aludido no respondió. Continuó con la vista perdida y encogido en el rincón. Ignorándolo tajantemente. Zayn se fijó en que aún faltaban 7 pisos hasta su destino y no quería que la situación se volviera incómoda. Ubicó su mirada nuevamente al chico sonriente

\- ¿Vienes a visitar a alguien o…? – preguntó dirigiendo la conversación a otro tema

\- Venimos a visitar a la querida abuela Beryl – dijo señalando con el pulgar a Harry haciendo referencia que era su familiar – queremos hacerle compañía un buen rato antes que comiencen nuestros días ocupados – rió para si mismo – y… ¿ustedes?

\- Este que no se ha sentido bien – realizó la misma seña que el rubio para señalar al castaño – queremos confirmar que todo esté en orden, es todo

Harry soltó un bufido como burlándose de Louis y fue en ese momento que el más bajo levantó la mirada. Primero fulminando a Zayn por abrir el pico y en segunda por el inmenso coraje que creció en su interior hacia el más alto.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – preguntó altanero

Harry le miró prepotente mientras masticaba un chicle con una sonrisa socarrona

\- Ese golpe se ve reciente – respondió enseguida – ¿te volvió a golpear tu jefe? dando justo en el blanco al ver como el ojiazul apretaba los puños apenas visibles bajo las mangas

\- Serás imbécil – intervino su amigo azabache poniéndose en posición de defensa frente a su amigo

\- No, no, lo siento – detuvo Niall, colocando una mano en el pecho de Zayn – no le hagan caso, le afectan los hospitales

\- No me afectan Niall, me en-fer-man – pronunció Harry lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima al castaño

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par, justo en el piso dónde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas de sangre. Harry y Louis tenían las mirada conectadas la una con la otra. En una especie de batalla que por alguna extraña razón, el más bajo ganó cuando el rizado desvió la mirada.

\- ¿No es este su piso? – continuó burlón pero disimulando un deje incomodidad recién adquirida

Zayn hervía en rabia contenida y al pasar de largo no se reprimió de darle un perfecto empujón con el hombro al de rizos. El cual sólo hizo reír al más alto. 

Louis giró los ojos hastiado y siguió detrás de su amigo, sin embargo, al pasar junto a Harry, este lo tomó del brazo y se le acercó al oído – demasiado tarde para hacerte las pruebas, el sida se te ve bastante avanzado.

El castaño lo encaró de frente y una vez más sus ojos se conectaron por al menos un segundo entero. Le dio tiempo de notar lo azules que eran, lo profundos, lo brillantes. Observó las vetas doradas y los destellos de la pupila. Pudo distinguir en dónde comenzaban sus pestañas y en dónde terminaban. Incluso pudo apreciar el leve degradado de tonalidades y se le quedó tatuado en la memoria. Tal vez no eran de mar, después de todo, el mar era muy pequeño y ordinario. Tal vez eran los ojos del espacio y del tiempo, de todas las formas de la materia, la energía y el impulso. Tal vez eran los ojos del universo entero. 

No fue una frase destructora, probablemente hasta se le hizo exageradamente infantil y tonto. La presión en su brazo no fue muy fuerte, sólo lo sujetaba con precisión y por supuesto que no fue motivo para que perdiera el equilibrio. Pero así fue.

Louis pareció perder fuerzas sobre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos llevándose el universo tras sus largas pestañas de oro y se desvaneció en los brazos de Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que haya sido un capítulo tan corto pero la otra mitad no está terminada y sentí presión por subirlo ya!! Gracias por leer!


	3. Decisiones

Niall y Harry esperaban sentados en una de las pequeñas y cómodas salas de hospital que se encontraban en uno de los tantos pisos de aquel edificio. El rubio irlandés comía algunas galletas que había obtenido de la máquina dispensadora y Harry simplemente no entendía como es que siempre parecía tan despreocupado y tranquilo.

\- Me gustaría recordarte que venimos a visitar a mi querida abuelita, Niall estúpido – dijo mientras movía insistentemente su pierna para calmar sus nervios

\- Pues a mi me gustaría recordarte que casi matas al amigo de Zayn

Harry bufó sonoro y suspiró hastiado de todos esos problemas por los que no tenía ni la más mínima necesidad de pasar. Parecía que el universo entero conspiraba en su contra. Es decir, ese tal Louis o William, o como mierdas sea su verdadero nombre, parecía haberle echado la peor de las maldiciones. Esas que no se quitan hasta conseguir algún amuleto de la suerte sacado de los confines del infierno o algo así.

De acuerdo, probablemente estaba siendo exageradamente dramático como su amigo el duende se lo repetía. Pero ¿qué otra explicación le daba? ¡Maldición! Desde que lo había conocido sólo había traído problemas consigo. Perdió mucho dinero, peleaba constantemente con sus amigos y ahora tenía que pagar por la atención médica gracias a la increíble sugerencia de Niall. ¿qué demonios? Él no provocó nada. Fue una increíble coincidencia que el grandísimo imbécil con ojos de universo se desmayara en sus brazos. 

¡Patético!

\- Dije que pagaría por la atención médica – se cruzó de brazos como niño chiquito - ¿no es suficiente con eso? ¡Por Dios, duende! No fue mi culpa

\- Entonces debiste dejarlo en paz, rulos – Harry rodó los ojos

En ese momento salió Zayn de uno de los pasillos que conectaban a la habitación donde Louis se encontraba.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el rubio apenas lo vio

\- Enojado por que no lo dejan salir de aquí

\- ¿Lo ves? – intervino Harry – sólo quiere llamar la atención

\- Basta… – advirtió Niall entre dientes – disculpa todo esto Zayn, no era nuestra intención causar todo este lío

\- No pasa nada – respondió sin quitarle la mirada cargada de rencor al más alto – la verdad ha estado enfermo de hace algún tiempo y no decía nada. Es un completo necio y orgulloso. A decir verdad tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos aquí cuando colapsó

\- ¿Pero se pondrá bien, cierto?

\- Claro – sonrió sincero – y no es necesario que paguen por esto, ya lo tengo bajo control

\- ¡Perfecto! – celebró Harry

\- Yo insisto – interrumpió el rubio – es lo menos que podemos hacer

Harry abrió la boca con incredulidad al escuchar algo así. Niall había hecho que Harry se hiciera cargo sin su consentimiento. El dinero no era algo que le molestara si era honesto, sólo que no quería que fuera destinado para mejorar la salud de alguien que iba a morir de sida o sobredosis en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Podemos? – se escuchó sarcástico al de rulos – No veo como es que tú estés aportando en algo

\- No, de verdad – respondió Zayn, ignorando completamente a Harry - tarde o temprano iba a suceder

Niall negó con la cabeza dando por terminada la discusión – sólo hazme saber que todo va bien – le dijo extendiéndole su móvil para que escribiera su número en él

Zayn y Harry lo miraron sorprendidos con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo tomó el teléfono y anotó su número en el, guardándolo como “Zayn Malik” y se lo entregó

\- No entiendo por que haces esto – preguntó sincero

\- Ni yo – se escuchó decir al más alto

\- Es decir, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad. No debes sentirte culpable tampoco. 

\- Lo sé – dijo con la boca llena mientras devoraba la última galleta – es sólo que Liam me ha hablado de ti y me has parecido buena persona, además sé que les hemos causado problemas inecesarios.

A ojos de Harry, apareció un leve rubor en las mejillas del moreno. Sus pupilas parecían haberse dilatado y a simple vista, no pudo contener su sonrisa por más tiempo.

\- ¿Te-te ha hablado de mi? – preguntó con timidez – es decir, ¿más de una ocasión?

\- Si, me cuenta que se escriben diariamente – contestó muy casual

Harry rodó los ojos. El no tenía ni puta idea de eso, ¿porqué sus propios amigos le ocultaban cosas así? y además era obvio que la desagradable persona frente a ellos, estaba desarrollando alguna especie de crush por su amigo. Pobre iluso, una cosa era lograr ser su amigo y otra era estar esperanzado en conseguir algo más de eso.

\- Si… es cierto – bajó la mirada aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – pero sólo hablamos acerca de su proyecto escolar, es todo.

\- Pues claro que eso va a ser todo – intervino Harry no soportando más la cara de enamoramiento de aquel cabrón – no creas que le interesa otra cosa además de información. No tienes mucho que ofrecerle ni como amigo

El rostro iluminado de Zayn se ensombreció tan rápido que incluso Harry sintió un repentino remordimiento. Su sonrisa se esfumó y sus ojos perdieron todo ese brillo que habían adquirido. Se veía verdaderamente decepcionado. Probablemente no era para tanto, pero no creyó que pudiera verse tan afectado. Incluso un sentimiento de culpa se acomodó en su estómago.

Sus ojos con enormes y tupidas pestañas negras se veían tristes y de pronto parecía nervioso. Probablemente intentando pasar desapercibido. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué se sentía para la mierda por alguien como él? Era la verdad después de todo. Liam sólo quería sacar información de él. Le estaba ahorrando el mal trago de descubrirlo por su cuenta luego de algún tiempo. 

Liam era increíblemente buena persona. Sin embargo era amable con él porque sentía lástima de la situación de gente como Zayn, ¿no es así?, es decir, sólo estaba siendo agradable mientras tanto, no es como si verdaderamente planeara ser su amigo. Ese chico tenía que entenderlo. Su mundo no puede mezclarse con el de ellos. 

¿Es que así eran todos los de esa clase? ¿Súper sensibles y emocionales?

\- Es… es mejor que regrese a ver como sigue Louis – respondió aclarándose la garganta, como si un nudo se hubiese asentado en ella – gracias por todo, Niall

El rubio asintió avergonzado por lo que había dicho Harry, simplemente se despidió en silencio y lo vieron desaparecer tras las puertas que daban a las habitaciones. 

El más alto se sentía un poco incómodo. Como un niño que ha hecho una travesura y ahora espera por el regaño de su padre. En este caso, Niall era el padre.

Harry comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que estaba siendo un completo hijo de puta. No sabía en que momento había dejado de poner atención en los sentimientos de las personas sólo porque no formaran parte de su círculo, o de su estilo de vida. Pero realmente era difícil. Denigrante y sucio el conseguir dinero por sexo. No entendía.

Sin embargo él sabía que no había sido educado de esa manera. Incluso cuando su abuelo murió le había hecho prometer que sería una buena persona. Eso debía incluir a toda la gente. Sin embargo ahí estaba tratando de humillar a esas dos minorias. Niall tenía razón, era un egoísta de mierda.

El rostro ensombrecido de Zayn, no se alejaba de su mente. Sabía que le había hecho daño. No quería pensar en eso pero se estaba obligando a hacerlo. Quizás el pobre chico había estado acostumbrado a gente mierda como él y sólo tenía la esperanza de haber encontrado a un buen amigo como Liam. 

Liam era increíble y ahora él lo había hecho quedar como una mierda también a oídos de Zayn. Es decir, si Liam tenía amigos como él, probablemente Zayn pensaría que el castaño era igual. Eso era todavía peor. Tenía que repararlo. 

Niall caminó a la salida de aquella sala y ahora si parecía verdaderamente molesto. Nunca lo había visto tan serio. 

Harry no dijo nada.

_________

\- No le hagas caso Zayn – decía Louis preocupado por su amigo – seguramente ese estúpido, lo dijo con toda la intención de joderte y lo consiguió 

El moreno bajó la mirada al piso avergonzado – El problema, Lou, es que yo me estaba dejando llevar. Liam probablemente sea amable por que sabe que conseguirá lo que quiere de esa manera – dijo con la voz baja y la vista sobre sus nerviosas manos – y yo soy tan idiota que creí… creí que realmente podría ser diferente

\- Es muy pronto para que saques conclusiones, cariño – respondió tomando una de sus manos – no puedes declarar que Liam es un imbécil sólo por que su amigo imbécil si es un imbécil

\- Pero no quiero ilusionarme, Lou – dijo levantando la vista para encontrar sus ojos azules – ¿cómo sabré si debo ser sincero o si debo ser un imbécil también?

\- Z, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? – preguntó despacio

\- Yo… - dijo con el ceño fruncido – no… no lo sé, es decir – se pasó las manos por la cara a modo de sacarse toda la frustración de encima – me trató diferente, como si realmente se preocupara por mi – cerró los ojos sintiéndose muy estúpido de repente – lo que quiero decir es que no es muy común que alguien se interese por la vida de personas como tu y yo, Louis

Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba junto a la cama de hospital. Se sentía muy torpe e infantil y no quería seguir hablando del tema. Muy en el fondo sabía de Harry tenía razón y Liam sólo era amable con él por el momento. No significaba nada de lo que su tonta cabeza le decía.  


\- ¿Te gusta mucho, no? 

\- ¡No! – respondió en seguida asustado de escucharlo en voz alta de su amigo – No, no, no, no

\- No tiene nada de malo - respondió tranquilo, notando como su amigo caminaba de un lado para el otro, desesperado

\- Si lo tiene Louis, ¿no lo entiendes? Soy un prostituto que no vale nada para nadie – respondió sonando frío y enojado – Liam es… es inteligente, estudiado, divertido, amable, guapo y seguramente un millón de cosas más – en cada palabra levantaba un dedo de su mano enumerando todos las virtudes de aquel castaño – y… y yo sólo sé chuparla hasta el fondo…

\- Zayn – susurró 

\- Es que estoy siendo increíblemente patético Louis, porque creí que él sería alguna especia de Principe Azúl para mi. Que por fin tendría mi historia feliz. Se me olvida que gente como nosotros jamás recibe nada bueno en sus vidas – dijo mirándolo con los ojos grandes y las facciones duras –Mi cabeza decidió que sería bueno imaginar un poquito con alguien tan mágico como Liam – se detuvo en los pies de la cama jugando con la placa que tenía la información de Louis - En el fondo quiero una buena vida como todos en el exterior. Me siento atrapado y no puedo salir a menos que alguien…

\- Te demuestre que si vales la pena… - terminó la frase sintiéndose exactamente igual.

Zayn asintió limpiándose rápidamente las pestañas mojadas – Estamos olvidados por Alá - dijo en un susurró dejando en paz aquella placa colgando sobre los pies de aquella cama – y odio sentirme así Louis, yo no soy de esta manera – se acercó a Louis nuevamente y colocó su cabeza en el estómago de su amigo – Soy más listo que esto ¿no? Es muy tonto, no tengo 15 años y mírame.

\- Está bien – le dijo acariciándole el cabello – a todos nos pasa, no eres de piedra, lo que hacemos no define lo que sentimos

\- Pero no tiene ni un mes que lo conozco y me afecta mucho – dijo muy bajito apenas audible

\- No se trata de él, Zaynie – dijo enterrando sus dedos en las suaves hebras negras - se trata de lo que sientes por ti, te sientes increíblemente triste y enojado porque piensas que no eres suficiente para alguien como él

Zayn levantó la cabeza sorprendido – Si, así me siento – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

\- Si ya no te sientes a gusto con todo lo que te rodea, cámbialo 

\- No es tan simple 

\- Pero no es imposible

Zayn sonrió, Louis era de puta madre. Se dio cuenta que jamás en la vida quería dejar de ser su amigo. Era demasiado valioso para perderlo de vista.

\- ¿Tu te has sentido igual, cierto?

Louis asintió apenas visible. 

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. No sabía si preguntar. Zayn se había abierto con él, pero no sabía si podía tener la misma confianza para pedirle lo mismo.

\- ¿Quieres… quieres intentarlo? – se animó a preguntar tímidamente

\- ¿Él qué..?

\- Cambiar… tu y yo juntos – dijo animado de pronto – si no valemos la pena para nadie, al menos tu y yo … 

Louis se rió echando la cabeza para atrás, exponiendo su dentadura con largos colmillos. Se llevó una mano al estómago y la otra cubrió su boca. 

\- Estas loco, Zayn

\- ¿Suena absurdo? – preguntó riendo y llevando un mechón de cabello fuera de los ojos azules de su amigo

\- Claro que si – respondió aún sonriendo – es lo más estúpido Zayn, tu y yo contra el mundo ¿no?

Zayn se encogió de hombros 

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. Se escuchaba el ruido exterior de las enfermeras y los médicos. Se escuchaba la respiración de ambos acompasada.

El mayor desapareció su sonrisa y suspiró - ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¿Suena absurdo? – volvió a preguntar

\- Claro que sí – dijo repitiendo exactamente lo mismo como en dejavú – es lo más estúpido Zayn… pero vamos… vamos a intentarlo

Ambos sonrieron amplio con los ojos enormes y esperanzados. Volvieron a reir nerviosos. La decisión estaba tomanda. Sabían que podría ser difícil, pero se tenían el uno al otro y eso era algo más de lo que tenían antes.

El celular de Zayn vibró en su bolsillo y aún tenía la emoción en su pecho por la reciente platica. Desbloqueó la pantalla y miró el mensaje

“Hey Zayn… niall me dijo que william esta enfermo” leyó mientras un mensaje más le llegaba

“espero que no sea nada grave” Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se escuchaba en toda la habitación 

“avísame cuando tengas tiempo” los mensajes no se detenían, incluso veía como tres puntos suspensivos brincaban en señal de que seguía escribiendo algo más

“tu estas bien?” 

“por cierto ya vi la película que me recomendaste ;)” La más increíble sensación, se instaló en su estómago, caliente y abundante, Zayn levantó la vista hacia Louis que lo veían sonriente

\- ¿Es de Liam? 

El moreno asintió emocionado, con el celular entre las manos y con la sonrisa más grande del mundo en su rostro.

____________

 

Liam estaba sonriéndole al celular. Llevaba más de 35 minutos sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Harry lo sabía porque había visto un capítulo completo de su programa favorito y al castaño no parecía importarle. Incluso la rebanada de pizza, había sido olvidada después de la segunda mordida.

\- Parece alguien interesante – mencionó después de otros 10 minutos

Su amigo continuó escribiendo en el celular, sin responder a su comentario. Ni siquiera le había escuchado o simplemente había preferido ignorarlo – Parece que te escribes con alguien interesante – volvió a insistir, esta vez más alto

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Liam aun con la vista sobre el dispositivo

\- Me has ignorado durante una hora por estar en el celular, Liam

\- Lo siento Harry – dijo mirándolo por primera vez – dame 5 minutos más, después de las 7 de la tarde no podemos hablar tanto por su trabajo, te prometo que después guardaré el celular.

El más alto frunció el ceño confundido. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. No tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando pero no dijo nada más. Se quitó una liga que traía en la muñeca, se ató el cabello en una bolita y continuó viendo el programa.

 

De pronto la respuesta le llegó obvia a la mente.

\- ¿Estas… estas hablando con el prost… con Zayn? – se corrigió

\- Mmhm

\- ¿En serio? – dijo dirigiendo toda su atención sobre el castaño – ¿Y de qué tanto hablan?

\- Un minuto más Harry y ahorita me cuentas – dijo Liam como si no hubiese escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que le hubiese estado diciendo

Harry bufó y esperó todo lo paciente que pudo a que guardara el estúpido celular

___________

 

\- … cuando desperté, Liam se había ido – contó el de ojos verdes a su amigo rubio – es decir, no me molestó que se haya ido, eso ya ha pasado, lo que digo es que me estuvo ignorando por estar platicando con Zayn

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicaba a cambiar la canción en el auto de Harry a través de su iPhone.

\- Es decir, no estoy seguro que fuera Zayn exactamente, pero de ser alguien más…. Me… me lo hubiese contado, ¿No?

\- Listo! – dijo Niall poniendo su canción favorita de Justin Bieber 

\- ¡Eres un cabrón! – dijo bajando el volumen a la música que su amigo había aumentado – estoy hablándote de algo súper serio

\- ¿Qué coño quieres que te diga, Harry? – preguntó fingiendo tocar una guitarra invisible

\- ¿Cómo que…. Cómo que qué coño? – soltó el volante dramáticamente mientras se encontraban en un alto - ¿me estan ocultando cosas? ¿Es eso?

\- No es tanto como ocultártelas, Harry, no eres tan importante, sólo no se nos pega la gana decirtelas

 

Harry empezó a picarle las costillas, sabiendo que las cosquillas eran la debilidad número uno de Niall.

\- Basta estúpido troll de las mazmorras – gritaba el rubio intentando detener las gigantes manos del rizado – está bien, te cuento… ah… basta, detente!

El menor le soltó victorioso y continuó el camino después de recibir bocinazos para que avanzara por parte de los autos posteriores

\- Liam no te cuenta porque sabe como reaccionarás si lo hace

\- ¿Y cómo es eso exactamente?

\- Te enfadaras y empezarás a burlarte y a decir cosas sin sentido llenas de mierda – comentó el rubio acomodándose la camisa y el cinturón de seguridad después de haberse retorcido – eres un imbécil cuando se trata de Zayn

Harry asintió en silencio con el ceño fruncido, confirmando sus sospechas. Es decir, Liam si hablaba con Zayn y además sus amigos ya no le contaban todo como antes, lo cual se sintió como una punzada en el pecho.

\- Es un tipo increíble, Harry – continuó al no recibir respuesta – es muy divertido y siempre tiene algo como súper interesante que contar

El menor iba a abrir la boca para mencionar algo y decidió morderse la lengua para no cagarla.

\- Y no, Harry, no contarnos acerca de orgías, ni drogas ni enfermedades de transmisión – dijo el rubio como adivinando sus pensamientos – nos habla sobre su religión, sobre su cultura… a Liam le regalo un billete de 50 shekels que además tiene marcas en braile para que los ciegos puedan distinguirlos – contaba emocionado – nos enseño algunas palabras en árabe y la escritura es una pasada

\- ¿Nos? – preguntó de pronto – ¿lo han visto ambos? ¿Se han reunido y todo?

\- Amm… si – dijo intentando sonar casual – sólo un par de veces

Harry se sintió un poco triste de sentirse excluido de los planes de sus supuestos mejores amigos. Sin embargo estaba esa molesta vocecilla que venía de su conciencia, quien le decía que él y sólo él, era el culpable de eso.

\- Suena bien – dijo realmente sin pensar sus palabras, su mente estaba dando vueltas a aquellas últimas semanas en las que jamás se percató que sus amigos pudiesen estar en otro lado sin que él lo supiera

\- Lo siento Harry – dijo Naill mirándolo y hablando con tono sincero – no te estamos mintiendo, sólo preferimos no decirte nada para evitar que te sientas incómodo

No respondió. Se sentía realmente incómodo en ese momento. Sus amigos haciendo planes sin él, saliendo con otras personas sin él y contándose cosas en las que él no estaba incluido. Se sentía raro. Se sentía un poco tonto, desplazado. Harry era muy fiel con sus amigos y el jamás pondría a otras personas sobre ellos, específicamente sobre Liam y Niall. Era triste saber que ellos si lo hacían. 

Entendía que eran consecuencias de su propia actitud. Sin embargo se sentía traicionado de alguna forma. Como si hubiesen preferido a un par de prostitutos que a él. Eso se sentía para la mierda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistir en hacer amistad con gente así? Harry lo hacía por el bien de ellos. No era ninguna clase de amigo posesivo que no permitía que fraternizaran con alguien más. Pero se trataba de chaperones. Harry simplemente quería cuidar de ellos. No quería que jugaran con fuego al convivir con gente así. Realmente sus intenciones podrían ser enfermizas como sus profesiones lo demostraban.v

Si sólo querían engatusarlos, engañarlos o peor aún, venderlos a la fuerza como en esas películas dónde los secuestran y los venden al mercado negro. No estaba de más pensar a lo extremo. No tenía idea de que pensar ni opinar al respecto a esas altura.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Niall sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al parecer no era la primera vez que lo llamaba - ¿Estas muy molesto?

El menor negó despacio mientras aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad. 

\- Vamos, no te pongas como princesa – dijo pellizcándole una mejilla – no estamos haciendo esto por molestarte, lo sabes

\- Okay – fue lo único que dijo, sacándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del auto 

\- ¡Harry! – le llamó apresurándose a bajar también para alcanzarlo - ¡hey, rulos! – le tomó del brazo - no te lo tomes personal, amigo.

\- Ya sé que no se trata de mi Niall… - se acomodó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja – sólo es extraño, somos amigos de toda la vida y ahora parece como si no fuese así, como si la puta confianza de mierda de todos estos años, no existiera en cuanto ellos aparecieron

\- No, no digas eso –le frotó los brazos para calmarle – él jamás se comparará contigo ni con lo que tenemos – el menor bufó sarcástico – vamos Harry, sólo que esto es algo nuevo y diferente para nosotros. Si intentaras darle una oportunidad… te darías cuenta que es una persona de carne y hueso como Liam…. O como yo

Harry le miró a los ojos. Comprendió lo que el rubio intentaba decirle.  
\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – le soltó acomodándose la mochila en los hombros – pero sería genial que dejarás de lado tu orgullo sólo un momento y conocer el otro lado de la moneda.

El menor pensó un momento y suspiró sonoro. Si no podía contra el enemigo, tal vez tendría que unírsele. Así podría conocer de cerca y cuidar a sus amigos. Esto no le garantizaba que le escucharan pero al menos no estaría tan malditamente preocupado de no saber que mierdas estarían aprendiendo de ellos mientras él no estaba presente. Y tampoco estarían peleando o discutiendo en cada oportunidad. Si esto se estaba volviendo algo constante, pues podría hacer el esfuerzo una vez más. Es decir, esta vez no tendría que ser en un maldito prostíbulo, ni tampoco tenían que mencionar la palabra sexo, lo haría por Liam y por Niall. 

\- De acuerdo, duende – decidió entonces y unos ojos azules se le cruzaron por la mente – pero no le pediré disculpas al estúpido enano enfermizo

Niall sonrió amplio - ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Lo intentarás?

\- Si no hay de otra – comentó checando la hora en su celular – no me gusta sentirme excluido, supongo.

El rubio lo miró enternecido y lo abrazó fuertemente – Eres genial, amigo 

\- Pero no pediré disculpas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, si, ya lo dijiste – dijo rompiendo el abrazo y retomando el camino hacia el edificio universitario

\- No pretendo humillarme ante ese imbécil de tamaño para bolsillo 

\- Aceptar tus errores no es humillarse, torpe – le pellizcó un pezón por encima de su camisa floral, juguetón - ¿Te refieres a Louis? 

\- Cómo sea, no recuerdo su nombre – mintió

\- Él no convive con nosotros realmente, sólo acompaña a Zayn y se va, como si fuera su papá asegurándose de que todo este bien – rió de su propia idea

\- ¿Ahora resulta que ustedes pueden ser los peligrosos?

\- No es así – dijo rodando los ojos – me refiero a que parece cuidar de él en lo que nosotros llegamos, ¿me explico?, asegurándose de que realmente este con nosotros para que el pueda irse

\- ¿Y por qué no se queda?

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros - Zayn dice que prefiere aprovechar ese tiempo para dormir y que además no es muy sociable. Ha intentado convencerlo de quedarse, e incluso nosotros lo invitamos personalmente, pero sólo logramos que se quede algunos minutos y luego se va.

\- ¿Será por qué está enfermo?

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Liam y yo opinamos eso, pero no nos atrevemos a preguntarle a Zayn. El poco tiempo que se ha quedado, luce muy cansado y hasta adolorido así que cuando por fin decide irse, nadie lo detiene.

\- ¿Pero… pero saben que tiene y eso? … o ¿tampoco tienen idea?

\- A Liam le dijo que tenía anemia – entraron al aula de clases y buscaron lugares dónde acomodarse – pero suena a que es algo más grave

\- ¿Por ejemplo? - preguntó interesado abriendo su portátil y encendiéndola

\- El trabajo lo está acabando, suponemos – respondió imitando al menor con su propia portátil – siempre trae golpes nuevos, le va de la mierda a comparación de Zayn que siempre parece estar sano y sin problemas…. Físicos, quiero decir – saludaron a unos cuantos compañeros de clase que se les acercaban y decidieron bajar el tono de voz para no ser escuchados – pero Louis no tiene la misma suerte, y eso es lo que no podemos preguntarle directamente a Zayn, ¿sabes?... pero queremos saber porque nos preocupa un poco, tiene como 24 años y se ve increíblemente agotado, aunque tampoco podemos hacer mucho al respecto pero…

\- Entiendo - dijo serio abriendo un programa en su computadora y poniendo en silencio el móvil - ¿Se ve peor que aquel día del hospital? – el rubio asintió - ¿Tanto asi?

\- Se ve más delgado y más pálido

\- ¿Y por qué mierdas Zayn no hace nada al respecto? Al parecer Louis es muy buen amigo con él, ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué coño Zayn no puede regresarle el favor poniendo atención en su salud?, si yo veo como se te está escapando la vida a ti o a Liam, haría algo al respecto si o si.

Niall rió bajito y frunció el ceño curioso y divertido - ¿Por qué el repentino enojo, Harry? Estamos hablando de Louis, al que no soportas

El más alto pestañeó varias veces, como acabando de caer en cuenta de la situación – Bueno… - intentó explicarse – tampoco soy tan mierda como para pasar por alto una vida humana

\- Si – confirmó su amigo – si lo eres, hace algunos días dijiste que el sida debería ser una enfermedad de una hora para que todos los homosexuales murieran súper pronto

\- Niall, no hablaba en serio

-Harry, te escuché gritárselo a la tele mientras pasaban un programa de matrimonio homosexual

\- Okay, pero esto es violencia, es un tanto distinto

\- ¿Podrían guardar silencio por favor? – se escuchó decir al profesor en su dirección, con una mirada que sólo podía traducirse de completa impaciencia.

\- Tendrán sus razones – susurró Niall – pero hasta no saber como preguntárselo a Zayn, pues tampoco podemos concluir

Pusieron su atención al profesor por algunos minutos hasta que Harry volvió a insistir - ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que se vean?

\- El jueves – respondió un poco divertido - ¿quieres ir?

\- ¿Tu que opinas? – preguntó aún más bajo cuando el profesor dirigió una vez más su mirada hacia ellos

\- Sería genial 

Ambos guardaron silencio y dejaron el tema para después. Sin embargo durante toda la clase Harry no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a aquel chico de ojos azules siendo golpeado y ridiculizado por algún aprovechado hijo de puta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora, sali del pais y no tuve tiempo de escribir, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y actualizaré súper rápido. Espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo cap.
> 
> Gracias por leer!!
> 
> Déjenme saber si les gusta!!
> 
>  
> 
> xX


	4. Disculpas

\- ¿Ellos saben que voy a ir, incluso Liam? – preguntó el de rizos

\- Les envíe un texto hoy a primera hora - respondió marcando el ritmo de la música con sus dedos tamborileando en su pierna – a Zayn no le pareció, pero no debes culparlo Harriet

\- ¿y Liam?

\- Amm…. Él no me creyó, dijo que seguramente cambiarías de opinión o que sólo estabas bromeando

Harry estaba un poco nervioso a decir verdad, sentía una presión inexplicable en el pecho por no echar a perder las cosas nuevamente. Es decir, quería demostrarles a sus amigos que no era un egoísta de mierda y también quería demostrárselo a si mismo.

Iban llegando al centro comercial donde se reunirían. Habían planeado ver alguna película en el cine y era algo tan casual que se le hacía completamente bizarro. Esperaba que no fuera tan incómodo como los miles de escenarios en su cabeza lo eran, pero esta vez iba a poner de su parte realmente.

Estacionaron el auto y antes de bajar, Niall recibió una llamada de Liam avisando que iba a llegar al menos 10 minutos mas tarde.

\- De acuerdo, Harry y yo les avisaremos a Zayn - dijo y no pudo oír lo que Liam respondía – Te dije que iba a acompañarnos – al parecer estaba cayendo en cuenta de que Harry iba a ser parte del plan – no estúpido, ahora mismo estamos bajando del auto

Después de unos minutos mas de explicación por parte del rubio, ambos entraron al centro comercial y se dirigieron a la planta alta donde se encontraba el cine y también dónde se reunirían con Zayn.

Harry sentía un malestar en el estómago al no estar muy seguro de que a Liam le gustara la idea. Sabía que no debía culparlo después de cómo se había comportado, pero Liam era su amigo, es como si Harry se hubiera convertido en el amigo molesto que nadie quiere alrededor.

Estaba a punto de comentarle a Niall que esto había sido mala idea y dar media vuelta cuando vieron a Zayn y a aquel chico de ojos de mar a distancia.

\- Al perecer Louis nos acompañará en esta ocasión – escuchó decir al Irlandés

Conforme se iban acercando, pudo notar como la sonrisa en el rosto del moreno desaparecía, hasta dejar en su rostro un muy marcado ceño fruncido. Louis se había limitado a girar los ojos y voltear el rosto en dirección contraria. Ambos dejando notar su molestia sin la más mínima discreción.

Harry los observó, y ciertamente parecían modelos sacados de alguna revista. No podía negar que se veían muy bien fuera de todo ese entorno gris y vació en el que trabajaban. Zayn lucía completamente diferente a su último encuentro en el hospital. Llevaba el cabello corto y teñido de plata. Realmente le quedaba muy bien, parecía del tipo de persona al que le sentaban de maravilla todos los looks. Debía ser por su increíble físico o por su fuerte personalidad. La barba y el bigote de días sin rasurar, resaltaba sus finas facciones. Era como una paradoja ambulante. Es decir, era todo aquello que no le agradaba en la gente a Harry, pero que en él quedaba de puta madre. Con la chamarra de piel negra, las botas y el cigarro entre los dedos. Era la versión moderna de un rebelde sin causa.

\- Hey chicos, siento llegar tarde pero este troglodita maneja demasiado lento – saludó el rubio y chocó las manos con cada uno – Liam también viene un poco retrasado pero deberíamos comprar los boletos ahora mismo.

Louis por otro lado, no había cambiado mucho y sin embargo lucía diferente. Probablemente menos saludable, probablemente más cansado. Aquella sudadera gris sobre su piel pálida, tenía el logotipo de Adidas en el centro de su pecho en color azul, que parecía querer competir con sus ojos, inútilmente. Su cabello despeinado y castaño que caía delicado sobre su frente.

Llevaba unos jeans ajustados obscuros, aferrados a sus perfectas piernas como segunda piel. Mantenía una posición casi encorvada con los brazos cruzados, se le veía pequeño, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido, ¿no se daba cuenta que era imposible? ¿No veía que tenía como luz propia?

Harry pateó esos pensamientos al fondo de su cabeza, después se encargaría de desecharlos fuera de sí. Mientras tanto, no sabía que hacer exactamente, ¿saludarlos?¿Esperar a que Niall lo introdujera a la plática?¿Esperar alguna señal por parte de ellos? ¿No hacer nada? El sabía que no sería algo fácil, pero no esperaba sentirse así de incómodo y así de ridículo.

No tenía a nadie de su lado, no es que tuviera que haber dos bandos, pero el no podía sentirse apoyado por nadie en el caso de que resultara todo para la mierda.

\- ¿Amm… recuerdan a Harry? – preguntó de pronto su amigo rascándose la nuca, nervioso

\- Hey – saludó el nombrado y ambos parecieron ignorarlo completamente, se sentía tan patético

\- Pues… él quería venir a ver la película con nosotros – continuó al ver que no respondían – con la mejor de las intenciones – finalizó levantando las manos en son de paz

Un momento, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Niall estaba advirtiendo su actitud con los otros? ¿Es decir, estaba justificándolo? ¿Cómo si se avergonzara de él por todas las situaciones pasadas? Si antes se sentía incómodo, ahora sólo quería desaparecer de ahí a toda costa. Necesitaba la excusa perfecta sin volver a parecer grosero y sobre todo, sin avergonzar a Niall… nuevamente

\- Nosotros nos adelantamos a comprar los tickets de la película, hay muchísima gente en las filas – dijo Zayn pasando por alto todo lo que tuviera que ver con Harry

\- Oh, okay… Entonces compraré los nuestros en lo que llega Lee

\- No, es decir, también compramos los suyos – respondió entregándole a Niall dos tickets y quedándose con dos – ustedes pagaron por las bebidas la vez pasada, así que es nuestro turno de invitarlos

\- No tenían por que molestarse – tomó los boletos y le echó una mirada rápida a Harry al darse cuenta de que él no estaba incluido, obviamente - y en realidad la vez pasada sólo te invitamos a ti, Zayn… William se fue antes de que termináramos la primera ronda

\- Louis… -habló por primera vez el chico con ojos de universo – es.. es Louis, llámame Louis – su voz sonó débil y ronca, como si hubiera permanecido mucho tiempo sin hablar

\- Lo siento, Lou, me lo has repetido horrores de veces y sigo sin recordarlo – sonrieron sinceramente y de pronto se formó un silencio incómodo entre los cuatro – amm…. Creo que Harry y yo nos formaremos para comprar su boleto mientras ustedes esperan a Liam, ¿de acuerdo…?

\- No hay más boletos – dijo Zayn en seguida, apenas dejándolo terminar – Compré los últimos cuatro de la sala – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo lástima – ¡que mala suerte!

Harry frunció el ceño en su dirección, pues si creía que sus mejores amigos no harían algo al respecto, estaba increíblemente equivocado. Sus amigos no permitirían las groserías de su parte. Lo veía sonriente y altanero como si se hubiese salido con la suya. Maldito imbécil. Liam y Niall eran SUS amigos, eran como SU familia, no de ellos que los acababan de conocer. ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el rubio incrédulo, como adivinando sus intenciones – pues lo… lo siento mucho Zayn, pero entonces yo no entraré a ver la película con ustedes.

\- ¿Cómo? – Zayn se vió sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo al ver la sonrisa soberbia del más alto – …pero lo habíamos planeado

Harry sintió nuevamente esa molestia en su interior al ver a aquel chico decepcionado. Como un niño que no recibe regalos en navidad. Odiaba que su conciencia estuviera haciendo ruido con insistencia, últimamente.

Probablemente ellos tenían sus planeas desde el principio y Harry sólo había llegado a cambiarlos por completo sólo porque se le había pegado la gana de hacerlo. Es decir, Louis y Zayn tenían todo el derecho de estar molestos después de cómo los trato, a pesar de que no haya medido la gravedad de sus palabras, eso no justificaba que no hubiese afectado.

Y ahora nuevamente estaba ahí, compitiendo con ellos para dejar en claro el punto de que eran sus amigos y sólo sus amigos.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía que demostrar nada. Niall le había dicho que jamás se compararía con ellos. Era verdad, el sabía que sus amigos no lo abandonarían y el seguía con su estúpido egoísmo. Con sus caprichos personales. ¿Qué esperaba entonces? ¿Qué Louis y Zayn lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos? Sin embargo se estaba burlando nuevamente de ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable? Se hubiese quedado en casa.

\- … lo siento Z – escuchó decir al rubio

\- No, Niall… yo – Harry comenzó a decir – no pasa nada, yo he visto esta película más de 3 veces con los de la fraternidad

\- Harry no mientas, esta película se estrenó apenas ayer – dijo mirándolo curioso

-Si bueno – trató nuevamente – Ashton la consiguió y…. – jugaba nervioso con el anillo de su mano derecha – deberían verla porque realmente es buenísima

Niall lo miraba como si le hubiesen salido dos ojos más alrededor de su rostro. Zayn no se quedaba atrás, sin embargo Louis, parecía seguir ignorándolo.

\- No tienes que hacer esto Harry, no me sienta bien entrar a verla sin ti

\- Ni, por favor – insistió el mas alto juntando sus dos manos en señal de súplica – yo me sentiré pésimo si te la pierdes por mi, además ellos te compraron el boleto y sería una grosería desperdiciar el dinero.

\- Pero… has venido hasta aquí, cancelaste tu cita con el dentista… -

\- Está bien… – interrumpió un poco avergonzado por verse descubierto frente a los otros, además el dentista no era gran cosa… – no es el fin del mundo, te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Así que todo era cierto! – Harry sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían por la espalda – Si estas aquí, pequeño bastardo

Liam había llegado como por arte de magia. Se veía increíblemente contento de verlo ahí, sintió una agradable calidez en el pecho que le dio un poco de seguridad.

\- ¿Por qué creías que era broma? – preguntó el rubio, riendo al abrazarlo

\- No lo sé, Harry es súper impredecible – se acercó a Louis – Que bueno verte, amigo.

Entonces fue el turno de que llegara hasta Zayn para saludarlo. No pasó desapercibido la mirada del moreno sobre su amigo. Las mejillas con un leve rubor carmesí. El brillo en sus hermosos ojos con pestañas de infinito. Los labios húmedos tras pasar la lengua sobre ellos. El ligero temblor en sus manos. Su pecho agitado apenas visible.

Liam lo abrazó amistoso y le revolvió el cabello juguetón. Fue suficiente para que Zayn tambaleara sobre sus piernas – creí que tardaría más en llegar y compre mi ticket en línea, sólo pasaré a recogerlo – mencionó agitando el celular en su mano para corroborar su historia

\- Eso es perfecto Liam – dijo el rubio – estábamos a punto de dejar fuera de la película a Harry, porque Zayn sólo había comprado cuatro

Liam rió como si el comentario sólo hubiese sido una broma.

\- Podremos entrar todos juntos - le dijo Niall – esto es perfecto, ¿no?

Sin embargo el más alto no podía dejar de mirar al chico moreno que lo veía como un mundo completamente diferente. Como si todo alrededor de Liam fuese obscuridad absoluta. Cómo si sólo Liam estuviera lleno de color en un mundo blanco y negro.

\- ¿Harry? – Escuchó la voz de su amigo - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si… sólo me distraje

\- Okay ammm…. Preguntaba si ¿quieres comprar palomitas o algo? – repitió aún sonriente, con los ojos brillosos como los de un cachorro contento de recibir atención – Niall quiere comprar la promoción

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así de contento. Realmente había puesto mucha atención en Liam antes. Pero en esta ocasión se le veía realmente feliz, tanto como para no notarlo. ¿Sería posible que Liam también se sintiera atraído por Zayn? O ¿sólo se sentía verdaderamente contento de estar con sus amigos?

Parecía emocionado e inquieto. No recordaba conocer a un Liam enamorado. Así que no podía estar seguro. Todo lo que su amigo hacía, era concentrarse en la escuela, en los proyectos, en las tareas y a pesar de tener muchas chicas lindas detrás de él, Liam simplemente no había cedido. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Liam fuera… gay?

 

Es decir, le agradaba verlo así de contento, pero no estaba muy seguro como sentirse al respecto. ¡Maldición!, sino fuera tan perceptivo, no tendría porque estar leyendo todas estas situaciones.

Caminaron hasta la dulcería y Niall, Zayn y Liam se enfrascaron en alguna plática sobre la pre cuela de la película que estaban a punto de ver. Zayn les contaba acerca de que había leído los libros de aquella zaga. Prometiendo que se los prestaría para la próxima que se vieran. El rubio obligaba a Zayn a contarle los detalles de la película mientras Liam se tapaba los oídos para no escucharlos. Odiaba que le contaran adelantos de las películas y series o perdía la emoción de verlas y sorprenderse.

Era divertido realmente, aún cuando el no encajara del todo. Era divertido ver como Zayn parecía acoplarse al mismo sentido del humor que sus amigos. Gritaba bien cerca de Liam que la novia del protagonista moriría en algún punto de la historia y Niall no paraba de reírse por que Liam hacía el puchero más exagerado para convencer a Zayn de que no le contara nada más.

Entonces Harry cayó en cuenta de que Louis no estaba con ellos. En algún momento debió separarse del grupo. Volteó a buscarlo entre la gente que se encontraba en el cine mas no lo vio. Estúpido enano. La fila avanzaba y el tiempo pasaba y aquel chico parecía que no regresaría pronto. No quería preguntar o se vería muy estúpido algo hipócrita o tonto. Sabía que había comprado su boleto también, es decir, no es como si hubiese preferido irse cuando ya había gastado en el ticket ¿no?

Luego recordó la cara fastidiada que puso cuando vio que Harry llegaba y dedujo que muy probablemente si hubiese sido capaz con tal de no pasar tiempo cerca de él.

Ouch

¿En serio había sido tan hijo de puta con ellos? Pero… pero no se había despedido del resto, ¿o si?, sería grosero irse sin despedirse.

\- ¿Saladas o dulces? – preguntó su amigo irlandés en su dirección

\- Amm… saladas – contestó rápido tras entender a que se refería

\- ¿A Louis le gustan saladas o dulces? – preguntó a Zayn en esta ocasión y por alguna incomprensible razón, su pecho se relajó de saber que si regresaría con ellos - ya sé que tú y Liam prefieren dulces

\- Saladas para él – respondió con un rubor nuevo apareciendo en sus mejillas, muy probablemente de saber que Liam y él compartían el mismo gusto – pero sinceramente no creo que quiera, no es de comer mucho, así que no se preocupen por él.

El silencio se hizo presente, Harry sabía que Niall quería preguntar más sobre el tema, saber si era por su salud, etc. Sin embargo no parecía prudente en aquel momento.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Liam chupándose un dedo después de comerse unas palomitas de caramelo

\- Haciendo una llamada – dijo sonriendo más ampliamente cada vez que le respondía a él – pero podemos adelantarlos a la sala, el ya tiene el boleto consigo

 

Después de entrar a la sala y pelearse por los asientos, ya que Harry y Louis tenían que compartir lugar por las palomitas, la película comenzó y pasaron seguramente más de 15 minutos y ahora Harry estaba seguro de que el enano no entendería nada de la trama si decidía tardarse más tiempo.

\- Voy al baño – dijo en un susurro a Niall. sentado junto al él - tomé demasiada soda

\- Shhhh – lo calló el rubio molesto con la boca llena de nachos y concentrado en la película

Harry rió y le golpeó la pierna sin mucha fuerza y salió de la sala directamente al baño. Sinceramente no estaba muy interesado en la trama, no había visto la primera película y no entendía mucho pero tampoco se molestaba en intentarlo. Cuando salió, sus ojos se molestaron un poco por la intensidad de la luz, tras haber estado relativamente a obscuras adentro. Sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente y notó al castaño sentado a unos cuantos metros de él.

Tenía una mano alrededor de su estomago, como si estuviera protegiéndose o sobrellevando alguna molestia. Su otra mano sostenía el celular sobre su oreja, y el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos.

Dios, se veía tan pequeño y frágil. Y Harry tuvo esa necesidad de patear nuevamente esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su mente. Lo cual causaba un grave conflicto porque parecían ya no caber.

Siguió su camino hasta el baño, ignorando al chico en el teléfono .

 

\------------

 

Estaba cansado. Sentía los ojos llorosos del cansancio. La oreja roja por estar en el celular tanto tiempo. La cabeza le dolía insistente y los músculos de sus piernas se sentían especialmente adoloridos ese día.

Estaba harto de lidiar con Essen todos los putos días de la semana. Estaba hasta el puto huevo de tener que escuchar su maldita voz diariamente. ¿Qué mierdas se pensaba?

Siempre había algún estúpido pretexto para joderlo. Lo agotaba. Lo agotaba físicamente, mentalmente. Quería acabar con eso ya. Quería que todo finalizara de una vez por todas.

Llegó hasta el sanitario, necesitaba refrescarse antes de entrar a la sala de cine. Aunque estuviera obscuro, no quería verse tan demacrado como se sentía. Sobre todo no quería preocupar más a Zayn que últimamente no quitaba ese ceño fruncido cuando estaba con él.

El agua fría se impactó sobre su rostro y los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron desde la nuca hasta su espalda baja por el contacto frío. Cuando levantó el rostro para mirarse en el espejo, vio en su reflejo al amigo rizado de Liam.

¡Mierda!, era lo último que le faltaba. Iba a optar por ignorarlo, e ir directo a la sala con sus amigos.

\- ¡Hey, Louis! – escuchó la molesta voz del grandísimo imbécil – ¿podrías …

\- No, en serio Henry…. No – dijo girando sobre sus talones para encararlo – no estoy de humor para escucharte ni para enterarme de nada que salga de tu grandísima bocota

\- Es Harry… - susurró

\- No me importa si quieres amenazarme con alguna clase de estupidez para que me aleje de tus amigos, no me interesa tampoco si quieres venir a dejar en claro nuestras _diferencias sociales_ – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos dramáticamente – sinceramente sólo vine porque es el cumpleaños de Zayn y me lo pidió, no tenía ni puta idea de que tu ibas a venir…

\- No… escucha

\- No, no quiero oírte – llevó sus manos a sus oídos para cubrírselos como niño chiquito haciendo berrinche – si lo que quieres es que me vaya, me largo. Tampoco me sale mucho de la polla tener que aguantar tu presencia – Dios, se sentía tan frustrado, tan agotado… - hay que evitarnos la molestia mutuamente, en serio, sólo… - sentía que el aire le faltaba y respiraba con más fuerza de tanto coraje con el que estaba lidiando – sólo deja de hablar, ¿quieres?... no… no quiero es-escucharte, por favor.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una especie de claustrofobia ahí dentro, necesitaba salir a tomar aire. Lo necesitaba urgentemente, sus pulmones se sentían pequeños y apretados dentro de su propio cuerpo. ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba últimamente?

Se apresuró a salir de los baños y respiró el aire un poco más despejado de afuera. No era suficiente. Necesitaba el aire de la calle, necesitaba no sentirse atrapado.

Caminó hasta las escaleras eléctricas, pero sus piernas se sentían de gelatina. Sus manos sudaban y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero. Bajó apresurado, abriéndose paso entre la gente que le echaba miradas molestas y buscó la salida más próxima a la calle.

Tenía que irse de ahí, sólo pensaba en tomar una ducha y meterse bajo las sábanas, aún sintiéndose increíblemente exhausto. Zayn lo entendería, le enviaría un texto con alguna pobre excusa. Luego se disculparía y compensaría la situación.

Tomó aire profundamente unas cuatro veces más y se sintió más relajado. Le escribiría ahora mismo a su amigo para que no lo olvidara más tarde. Ya no parecía poder retener nada en su memoria en esas últimas semanas.

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo cuando no encontró su celular en los bolsillos - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – seguramente lo había dejado en el baño mientras se refrescaba, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ahí con tal de no regresar, pero sabía que tampoco podía darse el lujo de hacerlo

Pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Los bolsillos traseros de los jeans, en algún lugar de la sudadera. Se rindió cuando le llegó un flash back de haberlo dejado justo al lado del lavabo. >

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a regañadientes y encontrarlo, de tener suerte, pero no dio más de dos pasos al toparse nuevamente con el estúpido rizado de ojos verdes. ¿Por qué mierdas tenía que pasarle todo a él? ¿Por qué no existía últimamente un solo puto día en su vida que resultara ligeramente agradable?

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y sintió las pestañas húmedas con lágrimas de frustración. Si existía algo más que pudiera salir mal, era que aquel imbécil lo viera llorando.

Putas lágrimas involuntarias. Es que todo se le salía de las manos. Estaba muy, muy, muy cansado … y la idea de correr hacía el tránsito y ser arrollado por el auto más veloz, de pronto se le hizo como el mejor de los finales felices para su patética vida.

Suspiró sonoro y retiró agresivamente las manos de su rostro para encontrarse con su celular en las manos de la estúpida jirafa frente a él. No sabía si era un alivio o podría dar por perdido definitivamente su móvil.

\- Lo olvidaste en el sanitario – escuchó decirle, con la mano estirada en su dirección para entregárselo – ammm…. Intenté avisarte pero saliste muy rápido

Louis no sabía si acercarse o quedarse en el mismo sitio. No tenía idea de las intenciones de aquel cabrón. Buenas no serían, eso era muy seguro, pero no quería provocarlo para ocasionar peores. Así que sólo se quedó quieto e inmóvil.

\- ¿Estas… bien? – le escuchó preguntar bajito mientras lo veía avanzar para acercarse

Entonces todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta. Sus hombros se tensaron, sus manos se cerraron en puños y su pie die un pasó atrás. No estaba muy seguro del porqué se alejaba, pero no quería que se acercara a su espacio personal. Sus ojos viajaron en derredor en caso de tener que caminar hacia otro lugar más despejado. Acababa de calmar su ansiedad de sentirse atrapado en aquel inmenso centro comercial, no quería que regresara esa sensación si aquel rizado continuaba acercándose.

¿Qué demonios? Estaba siendo demasiado fatalista.

\- Louis… - escuchó su voz nuevamente y sus ojos se fijaron en los ajenos, descubriendo una expresión completamente confundida – no… no te voy a hace daño

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso parecía estar asustado? No lo estaba, realmente no estaba asustado, simplemente se sentía extremadamente incómodo. ¿Cómo mierdas quería que reaccionara frente a él? Lo había humillado, lo había sobajado, se había burlado de él. ¿Ahora qué es lo que venía?

\- Sé que me he comportado como un verdadero hijo de puta… pero – se detuvo a un pasó de su cuerpo y pudo respirar su perfume que penetró hasta su torrente sanguíneo – no sería capaz de hacerte daño

\- O-okay – fue lo único que pudo decir e incluso se sorprendió de escuchar su voz tan débil. Arrugó la nariz para no seguir respirando aquel aroma que lo hacía sentír extraño. Como hambriento.

El más alto recorrió su rostro con la mirada y aunque no lo conocía, podría apostar a que se veía preocupado. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos profundos parecían buscar insistentemente, alguna señal en Louis que confirmara que realmente se encontrara bien ¿Qué coño?

Bajó la vista hasta las manos del rizado para recibir el celular que le entregaba. Y lo guardó lentamente en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

\- No… no tienes porque irte, Louis – le vio suspirar, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja – es el cumpleaños de tu amigo y tu deberías estar ahí dentro… ammm …. Yo tengo… algo que hacer de todos modos

¿Quién mierdas era la persona frente a él? No parecía ser el mismo imbécil de siempre. ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo para que él pudiera quedarse con sus amigos? Es decir, ¿estaba siendo condescendiente con un prostituto? Wow, eso era nuevo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu condición? – preguntó confundido

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No soy ningún idiota, ¿cuál es tu condición? – preguntó molesto

El más alto pareció ofendido ante la pregunta. Como si Louis no fuese capaz de creerse que lo hacía con la mejor intención. A decir verdad, estaba en lo correcto, no se creía esa mierda.

\- No, Louis - intentó explicarse, pasando sus largos dedos por la comisura de sus labios – yo… realmente estoy consciente de lo imbécil que he sido contigo… con ambos – corrigió – con Zayn y contigo…

Louis sintió nuevamente las piernas débiles. Así que buscó un lugar cercano donde sentarse o estaba seguro de que no podrían soportarlo mucho tiempo más en pie. Hizo un nota mental para comentárselo al doctor en su próxima cita.

Vio una especie de jardinera y se alejó para ir a sentarse sin importarle lo que el más alto estuviera diciéndole en ese momento.

\- ¡Louis¡ - escuchó la insistente voz detrás de él

\- Si, esta bien – dijo desinteresado - ¿esperas que te agradezca o algo? – se sentó con las piernas colgando y sus pies apenas tocando el suelo

\- No, sólo espero que puedas… que puedas perdonarme algún día

\- Okay… - bostezó somnoliento

\- Es decir, ya que se están convirtiendo en buenos amigos de Niall y Liam… – miró como el sol le daba de lleno sobre el rostro en ese momento y sus ojos parecían de un verde tan bonito que volvió a distraerse de lo que le estaba diciendo - …. No lo sé, sólo intento que las cosas sean más fáciles para ambos.

\- ¿Y por eso vas a sacrificarte para que yo pueda quedarme con tus amigos? – cerró los ojos un momento para volver a encontrarle el sentido a la conversación – es decir, son amigos de Zayn realmente, yo sólo lo estoy acompañando este día… es decir, porque hoy es su cumpleaños

\- Ah Louis, no estas poniéndome atención, ¿cierto? – dijo tomando asiento junto a él sobre la jardinera – eres como un niño pequeño con déficit de atención...

\- ¡Es que ya te dije que no quiero escucharte! – dijo rodando los ojos, mirándolo con aire de superioridad, aún sabiendo que jamás sería superior a él – y sigues aquí, no dejas de hablar… eres súper extenuante

\- ¡Bien! – le vio agitar su cabello y acomodárselo de lado, colocándose los lentes de sol obscuros - realmente lo intenté, Louis. Pero además de toda la mierda con la que estas hecho, no tienes ni tantita educación – soltó enojado – no entiendo porque Liam y Niall hablan bien de ti si no tienes nada que valga la pena… al menos Zayn es divertido y así como… como inteligente, ¿pero tú?

Louis se sintió miserable nuevamente. Como todas las veces que ese imbécil lo había hecho sentir. Quería responderle con algo semejante. Con algo que le retorciera el estómago como el sentía el suyo. Pero ¿qué podría decirle a él? Era guapo, rico y si era un hijo de puta, seguramente tenía el derecho de serlo. Realmente no era su culpa que un asqueroso prostituto como él, se cruzara en su camino y se acercara a sus amigos cuando muy seguramente sólo estaba acostumbrado a gente decente y parecida a él en su entorno.

Sin embargo ¿que Niall y Liam hablaran bien de él? Eso era nuevo, ni siquiera lo esperaba porque estaba convencido de que no era tan bien recibido como Zayn. Es decir, no convivían mucho, y además ellos lo miraban raro, como un bicho extraño. Por eso no le gustaba quedarse más tiempo, era incómodo.

Pero seguramente su amigo era el que hablaba bien de él y ellos sólo se lo comunicaban a _Henry_. Eso tenía que ser. Porque no había otra explicación. Zayn era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, incluso más de lo que merecía. Era increíble con él y nuevamente lo estaba demostrando mientras seguramente exageraba maravilla sobre Louis. Todo falso y erróneo, pero sabía que su intención al menos era buena.

Aunque también estaba esa molesta voz en su cabeza que le decía que Zayn se avergonzaba de él y por eso tenía que mentir sobre su personalidad. Para que no quedara como la perfecta basura que era frente a sus nuevos amigos.

Tenía razón, el no valía la pena. No tenía nada que ofrecer a nadie. Ni siquiera a Zayn

\- Lo sé … - dijo apenas audible, pero al parecer el rizado alcanzó a escucharlo, pues se dio media vuelta aún cuando ya estaba alejándose de ahí

¡Maldición! Quería morirse. Literalmente quería matarse. Esos estúpidos pensamientos no se alejaban de su mente. Esa voz que antes era débil y aguda, ahora martilleaba fuerte en sus oídos. Recordándole que sólo era un estorbo. Qué valía más de un centavo. Eran tan fuertes en esos últimos días. ¿A quién le importaría su fracasada vida? ¿A Zayn?, probablemente algunos días, pero había encontrado nuevos amigos. Amigos que si merecía tener. Que seguramente lo ayudarían a salir de ese estúpido agujero negro. No cómo él que sólo lo estancaba por más tiempo.

Podrían cuidar mejor de él, ofrecerle lo que él no podría nunca.

Su familia ni lo echaría de menos, probablemente reirían divertidos al escuchar la noticia. Probablemente Essen se enfadaría un poco porque le haría perder ganancias. Aunque ciertamente no tantas porque recientemente lucía tan mal que muchos habían rechazado estar con el.

La idea sonaba genial. Ya no sentiría ese peso muerto sobre sus hombros agotados. Tampoco dolería su estómago vacío y sobre todo su estúpido corazón roto no se sentiría tan esforzado de latir todo el tiempo.

Lo haría esa misma tarde. Aprovecharía que Zayn estaba con sus amigos. Aunque tampoco era como si tuviera que preocuparse por nadie más.

Una sonrisa increíblemente amarga se le dibujo en el rostro al darse cuenta que realmente le haría un favor al mundo al desaparecer de ahí. Se haría el primer favor a si mismo en mucho tiempo.

El miedo que antes sentía al tener esos pensamientos, ahora se había transformado en emoción. Se sentía emocionado de quitarse la vida y eso era algo aún más triste si podía caber en su pecho. Por primera vez sentía un sentimiento tan puro en su corazón, que no sabía como reaccionar ante él.

Había leído en alguna novela que sólo los dioses podían experimentar sentimientos puros, porque los hombres comunes y corrientes no los soportaban. Como Edipo Rey cuando se sacó los ojos en medio de su catarsis. Se le llamaba tragedia. El sentía que estaba experimentando la tragedia. Era verdad, no sentía más enojo, ni desesperación, ni siquiera un atisbo de esperanza. Sólo profunda e irrevocable tristeza. Era extraño porque no estaba pasando por situaciones impresionantes como la de los libros, pero no había sido necesario para orillarlo a ese estado. Era suficiente su mera existencia.

Una mano grande se posó sobre su hombro sacándolo violentamente de sus pensamientos. Ajusto la vista a su alrededor, se había olvidado completamente de dónde estaba. Últimamente era muy común que sus pensamientos lo abstrajeran de su realidad.

\- Hey… no llores – escuchó una vez más la voz del rizado

\- ¿Qué? – pestañeo varias veces sintiendo los ojos y las mejillas húmedas – no tenía ni idea del momento en que había empezado a llorar, todo era tan involuntario ya, que no se percataba de muchas cosas que sucedían en su propio cuerpo

\- No… no debí decir esas cosas – sus lentes de sol estaban encima de su cabeza y su mirada si antes creía que lucía preocupada, ahora no tenía duda de lo consternado que estaba – sigo siendo un imbécil, Lou – el apodo se le hizo de otro mundo – estaba enfadado por haberme disculpado contigo y que no me prestaras atención… es decir…

Louis no entendía de que demonios hablaba. Se sentía avergonzado por estar llorando frente a él. ¡Demonios!, el jamás lloraría de seguir teniendo el control de si mismo.

\- …soy de esa clase de gente estúpidamente soberbia a la que le cuesta aceptar sus errores y pedir disculpas, ¿sabes? – continuaba hablando mientras retiraba la mano de su hombro pero Louis no podía encontrar la coherencia en las oraciones - … sólo se me hizo muy molesto que fueras tan indiferente y dije lo que dije sabiendo el efecto que tendrían, no es verdad.

\- ¿Podrías… podrías hablar más lento? – preguntó retirando cualquier rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos con las mangas de su sudadera

\- ¿Más lento dices? – rió divertido por alguna extraña razón

\- Es que no te entiendo…. – cerró los ojos un momento y se sintió tan bien – tengo mucho sueño…

\- De acuerdo Louis… pero no te desmayes por favor – escuchó

Abrió los ojos para encontrar muy cerca los verdes. No iba a desmayarse. No sabía que había dicho eso en voz alta. Vaya que era un patético sin fronteras.

\- Voy a... – irme a casa

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¡A casa! – dijo alto aunque no estaba muy seguro si lo repetía o simplemente no había salido de su boca la primera vez.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco y caminó lejos del rizado. Ya no tenía ningún rencor hacia él. De hecho no parecía ser una mala persona después de todo. Gracias al cielo porque ya no tenía que morir tan preocupado de qué estuviera cerca de Zayn.

Escondió sus pequeñas manos bajo las mangas de su sudadera. Su dedos estaban fríos.

\- ¡Louis! – escuchó su nombre por décima vez con aquella voz grave

  
El castaño volteó, esperando que fuera la última vez para que no se hiciera más tarde con aquello que tenía que hacer. Aún tenía que pensar la manera menos escandalosa. Sin sangre ni nada dramático. Probablemente ingerir algún fumigador de plagas. Meterse todas las pastillas de su botiquín. Algo que no incomodara tanto a Zayn cuando lo encontrara. Estaba seguro que el lo encontraría, así que no quería asustarlo mucho.

\- ¿Estas bien? Al menos ¿estas seguro de que puedes andar por tu cuenta? – le vio pasar sus finos dedos por las hebras de su largo cabello para acomodárselo. Que increíble, parecía modelo de pasarela con esas piernas kilométricas y esos jeans ajustados desde sus caderas – te ves fatal… mi coche está cerca de aquí… podría… yo podría darte un aventón

¿Realmente estaba preocupado? Pobre chico, no era su culpa que Louis tuviera una mierda de vida. Lo único que había hecho era soltar la verdad que la voz en su cabeza también le repetía. Había sido la persona más sincera hasta el momento. Debía reconocérselo. Sin embargo, parecía sentirse responsable por su estado. Así que sólo sonrió hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitieron y negó con la cabeza para continuar su camino.

Los zapatos deportivos que traía puestos parecían lastimar sus pies más que de costumbre. Era muy extraño. ¿Dejaría una carta de despedida a Zayn? …. Nah, que flojera leerla. No tenía nada que decirle, salvo lo muy agradecido que estaba, pero eso seguro que lo sabía, al menos era lo único bueno que se había encargado de hacer. Se lo demostraba siempre que podía e incluso se lo decía directamente. Lo que es, es y punto.

\- ¡Louis! – El castaño se detuvo esta vez sin girar su cuerpo, solo ladeo el rostro para poder escuchar lo que el más alto tuviera que decirle. Otra vez.

\- Lo... lo siento mucho – su voz sonó firme al final – siento haber sido un imbécil y un hijo de perra – Louis frunció el entrecejo sorprendido – espero que algún día podamos hacer las pases

No se movió de su lugar, no respondió nada tampoco. No estaba muy seguro de que hacer ante sus disculpas. Probablemente el rizado se sentía tremendamente culpable por creer que lo había hecho llorar.

No, no era una mala persona después de todo.

Louis volteó un poco más el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, pero hablar le costaba energía extra en ese momento así que sólo asintió y siguió su camino.


End file.
